Littles: The New Wave: Getting In
by galindapopular
Summary: As the new wave of littles head into their junior year of high school the drama is higher than ever. Plus a new group of freshman are in and they mean trouble.
1. The Breakfast Club

**Summary: As the new wave of littles head into their junior year of high school the drama is higher than ever. Plus a new group of freshman are in and they mean trouble.**

**A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing! I live off of it. Last story all of the chapters were songs, this one movies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Breakfast Club**

The six students sat at a round table in the cafeteria eating breakfast at The Eden Hall Academy. They had a look about them that was both inviting and foreboding. It was the table everyone wanted to be at, and no one dared approach without being expressly invited. Four girls and two boys were always laughing and enjoying themselves. They were the Eden Hall In-crowd, and it was obvious.

Reese Layton was a tall blonde girl, her slender body tucked perfectly into her red cheerleading uniform and her hair pulled into a ponytail with her bangs swept off her forehead to the side.

The boy sitting next to her, TJ Riley, had his arm around her shoulder casually, his dark hair would be curly if he'd let it grow, but he kept it shaved close to his head. His school tie was pulled down and he'd switched the usual uniform blazer for a cardigan this year.

Sitting on TJ's other side was Connie Vanderbilt, who's every molecule spoke of her preppy New England upbringing. She'd started highlighting her chestnut brown hair, so it was a golden blonde color. She was wearing their school uniform completely unadorned by anything but the string of pearls her boyfriend Donavan McQueen IV had given her to ease the pain of separation while he began his freshman year at Yale.

Next to Connie was Tony Duncan, with light brown, almost blonde hair and light green eyes. Tony was sharp witted and on top of things always. He was still tan from a summer spent relaxing at best friend and as he called him "half step nephew" TJ's pool. His girlfriend, Elizabeth Norris, Lizzie to her friends, of whom she had many, was sitting next to him.

Lizzie had frizzy black hair that she almost always had in a ponytail. If Connie and Reese were testaments to what WASP genetics and upbringing could do, Lizzie was a full on portrait of the life of a girl from a Chicago south side neighborhood. She talked tough and her bite was a bad as her bark, and her dark skin and exotic features showed off her Italian and Greek heritage.

The last one was Stephanie Gaffney. Stephanie was intensely focused on her oatmeal, as she had been for the beginning of the school year. Her long dark hair was pulled tightly off her face in a bun and her body was perfectly sculpted now because since she broke up with her boyfriend all she'd done was channel her anger and sadness into ballet.

"Is your breakfast interesting this morning Stephie?" Reese said lightly. Stephanie looked at her best friend and roommate.

"Hm?" She said. "Oh, I guess I spaced out. What are we talking about?"

"Well, I know you said you wanted to focus on ballet this year," Reese said, "but really, I think the squad needs you, plus _I _need you if I'm going to make a run at captain next year. The only person even close to being good enough for the spot is Bella…"

"No," TJ shook his head. Everyone rolled their eyes. "You're not sucking Bella into your cult."

"The cheerleading squad is not a cult," Reese and Stephanie said at the same time.

"Oh the children of the corn talking at the same time thing," Tony nodded, "that goes a long way to prove your point."

"Besides," Stephanie said, "Bella's already on the freshman squad, if she's good enough you should have her bumped up to JV, you'd probably make her life."

"Well, that's true," TJ nodded. "Or, I guess it would depend on who showed up, real Bella or demon Bella."

* * *

"Hold on," Gordon Conway said shushing his friend Kevin Reed at the table they were sitting on. "This is the best part of my day." They watched as Bella Riley, perfect goddess, as far as Gordon was concerned walked past and then settled in with her boyfriend Eddie Cole and kissed him.

"I don't get it," Kevin shook his head.

"I know, right?" Gordon said, "I mean, what does she see in Cole?"

"No I meant this obsession you have," Kevin said, "I mean, she's hot, sure, but she's like a total ice queen uber bitch."

"You're just mad because she won't do your bio homework for you and didn't think you were funny when you said, 'isn't that what lab partners are for?'" Gordon rolled his eyes. Kevin shook his head and glanced across the cafeteria and looked down quickly as Connie made eye contact with him. "And your fixation on my sister isdifferent how?"

"Connie's not your sister," Kevin said, "you know technically. And it is different because she doesn't call me, 'what's your name again?'"

"She is my sister," Gordon said, "you know, same mom, same dad, that makes her my sister, and she once asked me if you were a little bit retarded, and I didn't say no, so that's why she's nice to you." He stood up.

"Dude!" Kevin shouted after him.

* * *

"Are you OK?" TJ said walking up to Stephanie. She looked at him and swallowed. "I mean, are you really OK?"

"I'm fine," she said, "it's just hard. I mean, Aaron wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my oldest friend and adjusting to life without him has been strange." TJ nodded. "I thought I was covering well."

"I know you better than that Gaffney," he smiled. She laughed. "Have you talked to him?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "He's been calling, lately, but I'm just not ready." He nodded. "Have you heard from Eva?" She asked.

"Got an email last night," he said, "'London=awesome. How's Dad?' She's out of her mind." She laughed.

"I think it's romantic," she shrugged. "Mikey's a wreck, by the way, he keeps thinking they're dead."

"Mm, he and my mom should start a club," TJ said. Her cell phone buzzed. "Is that Aaron?"

"Yup," she ignored it.

"What if it's important?" He asked, "like Leslie's really sick or Brett's stuck in a storm."

"If it were something like that Julie or Taylor would call me," she shook her head. "The same if something were really bad with him."

"Sure," he nodded. "So listen, we were all going to get something to eat…"

"I have to practice," Stephanie shook her head.

"You've practiced every day for the past two weeks," TJ said, "you're coming to get pizza with us."

"Fine," she nodded, "but I want to change first." He smiled and walked away. She closed her eyes and leaned against the lockers. What made all of this harder was that she couldn't tell anyone what she was really avoiding. She couldn't tell anyone that she was having trouble with letting go of Aaron, but she was having more trouble dealing with the fact that she was pretty sure she was in love with her best friend's boyfriend, and that same best friend didn't deserve an amazing guy like TJ. She sighed and walked over to her dorm and into her room.

"Oh, are you actually coming with us?" Reese said. "I'm shocked."

"I haven't been that bad," Stephanie shook her head. Reese looked at her. "If you and TJ ever break up, you'll get it."

"Why would TJ and I break up?" Reese said looking at her.

"I didn't say you were going to," Stephanie said, unbuttoning her blouse and uniform skirt and changing into a teeshirt and jeans. "I said, if."

"Oh, right," Reese said. She didn't know if Stephanie had seen her at that Blake party, making out with a guy who was not TJ. She'd been drunk and instantly regretted it. "Well, let's go."

Stephanie and Reese walked to the edge of the campus. Stephanie stopped once they got to the gate, seeing Aaron leaning against his car. He was staring at her intently. She took a deep breath.

"I'll catch up," Stephanie said. Reese nodded and kept moving. She walked over to him.

"Hey Steph," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, awkwardly shifting her weight.

"I missed you," he said, brushing his thumb against her chin. She jerked away. "Come on, baby, don't be like that."

"Aaron, we broke up," she said. "Do you have any idea how creepy it is for you to drive out to Minnesota and sit outside of my school? I don't want to see you!"

"Stephie, I love you," he said. "You refused to talk about it!"

"I don't love you," she said. "Not that way, not anymore. I mean, of course I love you, but, I just can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"After what happened between us," he said. "How can you say that? Did you not love me that way when you were taking my pants off? Or when you moaned when I touched you?"

"Aaron don't," she said and closed her eyes. "It's over. The sooner that you accept that the sooner we can be friends again. Just go home."

"I'm not leaving without you," he shook his head. "My mom's already going to grill my ass, I can wait around."

"Steph," TJ came jogging over. "Is everything OK? Reese texted me and said," he stopped.

"TJ its fine," Stephanie said. "Aaron was just leaving."

"What's he doing here in the first place?" TJ said.

"Stay out of it Riley, it's got nothing to do with you." Aaron said. TJ stepped up to him. "Take a shot Preppy, I've been waiting on it for years."

"TJ," Stephanie pulled him back. "Go, I'll catch up with you guys in a little while." TJ nodded. Aaron smirked.

"Are you with him now?" He said.

"No, TJ has a girlfriend, in case you didn't remember." She crossed her arms. "Stay if you want, but don't come near me, or when your mother calls me I will tell her where you are." He sighed. "Go home Aaron, at least for her. This will kill her." He sighed. "It's over, just stay away from me!" She walked away. Once she got around the corner she saw TJ standing waiting for her. "Hi."

"You do realize that he's stalking you now, right?" TJ said. "If you asked him to, my dad could file,"

"He's not a stalker," she said. "He's just intense." TJ snorted. "TJ please don't tell your father about this, he has enough to deal with, with Eva running away and everything. Plus he'll tell Julie and Jimmy and I can't deal with that."

"Fine," TJ said, "but if he comes here again, Tony and I will kill him."

"Oh, that's sweet," she laughed, "but there's no way that would happen."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Indecent Proposal

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys are awesome. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Indecent Proposal**

Connie walked swiftly from her and Lizzie's room downstairs and towards the campus gates.

"Connie," Gordon jogged over to her.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, "about this whole alumni gala thing next weekend."

"Yes, she'll be there," Connie said, "no I won't talk to her for you."

"Why not?" He said.

"Because you're a big boy and you can talk to a girl by yourself," she laughed. "Besides which I actually like know Bella Riley and she's not good enough for you."

"Whatever," he said, "are you coming over for dinner tonight? Mom said she called you."

"Yeah I didn't get her message until I'd already made plans," Connie said, "but tell her I'm sorry, and say hi to Casey for me."

"You got it," he nodded. "See you later."

"Bye," she waved and walked away shaking her head. She really hoped that Gordon got over this crush on Bella quickly. It just didn't seem healthy.

* * *

Bella giggled feeling Eddie's weight on top of her. She closed her eyes and exhaled as he entered her and he kissed her

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear and she whimpered happily. The sex had happened perfectly naturally the first time. Bella had gotten an email from Eva and ended up crying by herself in a ball. Eddie had found her and one thing had lead to another and here they were. Now they did it almost every day. Bella found the whole thing comforting, Eddie had always been soothing, and since Eva left she'd felt terribly alone, it was nice having something tangible with Eddie to hold on to. When they finished she cuddled close to him.

"You do know that you're the luckiest fifteen year old boy on the planet right?" She said, looking up at him.

"Because I get you?" He smirked, "yes, I'm aware." She smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I have to go," she said. "And so do you." She popped up.

"What no cuddling?" He said as she threw him his pants.

"I thought boys hated to cuddle," she said. He laughed grabbing her waist and pulling her back into bed.

"Not with you," he said and kissed her neck. "I like cuddling with you."

"I really have to go," she said softly, "I have to meet Kevin Reed in the library." Eddie groaned. "Trust me I like it less than you do."

"I find that hard to believe," he said. "He's always staring at your ass."

"You think I don't notice that?" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's a nice ass isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a very nice ass," he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. "Bye." She kissed him and bounced out. Eddie smiled and leaned against the pillows. He was the luckiest fifteen year old boy on the planet.

* * *

Reese walked quietly from her car to the motel room. She'd smiled and flit her eyelashes at the office to find out which room Aaron was in and she flipped her hair behind her head and knocked on the door. She sucked in her breath when Aaron answered after a few rigorous rounds of knocking, in just a towel.

"Can I help you with something?" He said.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. "Can I come in?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "so if Stephie sent you over…"

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "if Stephie knew I was hear she wouldn't talk to me for a month. Plus I don't want you to leave."

"Really?" He said. "And why is that Reese?"

"If you let me in, I'll explain," she said. He nodded and stepped out of the doorway. "You have to get back together with her."

"I'm trying," he nodded, "that's hard when she won't talk to me." She nodded and bit her thumbnail. "What's it to you anyway?" She sighed.

"Stephanie's my best friend," she said, "I want her to be happy." He looked at her.

"Bullshit," he said, "this is about Riley. Are you afraid that one of these days he'll realize what her being single means?" Reese looked at him and he laughed. "I don't get why you want someone's left overs anyway."

"I could say the same for you," she shrugged. Aaron looked at her. "It would have been over years ago if he'd just made a move and you know it. Stephanie was confused for a long time, and she's not anymore, she's in love with my boyfriend and I need you to make that go away."

"You're gonna help?" He said. She nodded. "Why?"

"I love TJ," she said, "we belong together, but he doesn't always see that and he wants what he can't have, he can't grow up and give up on her. It's time for that, you're a big part of it. When Stephie's with you at least she's distracted."

"Fine," he said, "you've got yourself a deal."

"Great," she smiled, "nice abs by the way. Did you get those from the street fighting?"

"Good bye Reese," he said, pushing her out of the door.

* * *

Lizzie and Tony lay making out on her bed. She pushed his hands down as they worked their way up her shirt and then up as he tried to undo her fly.

"Lizzie," he groaned, "come on, you're killing me here." She sighed and looked at him. "Fine, I'll go."

"No," she shook her head, "Connie's at a student council meeting all night and then staying at Connie and Charlie's tonight, I want you to stay!"

"I can't," he shook his head. She sighed, "Lizzie, I can't stay and just kiss you anymore, I'll lose my mind." She looked at him. "Do you love me?"

"Don't do that," she shook her head. "You're so much better than 'If you love me you would.'"

"I don't what else to do," he said. "I love you Lizzie, I want to touch you, it's not unnatural." She looked down, her legs dangling on the edge of the bed. He sat down. "I know you're afraid. But I won't hurt you. I won't get you pregnant, and even if I did I wouldn't leave you." She looked at him.

"You say that like it's something we can control," she said. "It's not. It took my mom years to get her life back on track after David. I love my family but I will not end up like she did, I'm going to do something with my life."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Fine," he stood up, "do something with your life." He walked out and slammed the door. She looked at her feet and then stood up to follow him.

"So," she groaned seeing her brother on the steps, "What'd you do to Tony? He looked pissed on his way out."

"Did you come to collect?" She said.

"I came to say hi to my sister," he said and she sat down. "Plus I got this." He handed her a post card.

"Barcelona," she whispered. "Do you think they'll ever come home?"

"David never really had a home," Dean shrugged, "wasn't that the point?" She sighed. "Look, I know I'm supposed to like want to kill the guy because you're my big sister and everything, but Tony's a good guy. You should stop being such a little cock tease." She looked at him.

"Thank you Dean," she nodded. "That was extremely profound."

"No problem," he nodded. "I have to go. I told Kevin that I'd save him from studying with Bella." She laughed.

"You haven't sucked Kevin into your goon squad have you?" She said as he stood up.

"Yes, I've gotten our family friend who's mom is a state senator and dad's an FBI agent to be involved in my amateur illegal gambling ring," he said, "because I am in fact an idiot."

"Just checking." She said. "See you later." He smiled and then walked back over and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be OK Lizzie," he whispered.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Heartbreakers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Heartbreakers**

Mikey sat glumly behind a desk and scribbled in a notebook.

"Mike?" Jaime said popping her head out of her office, "Coffee?"

"Right," he mumbled and poured her a cup and brought it in.

"You know until a few months ago you were the best assistant I ever had," she said, "lately though, kinda mopey." He smiled.

"I'm still ahead of that Peter guy right though?" He said.

"Unless there was some weird stuff going on back in Bangor," Jaime nodded. "I'd say so." He laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he nodded. She looked at him. "Really, I'm fine."

"Does this mood have anything to do with Eva Riley?" She asked.

"How do you know about that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I pay attention," she said.

"Aunt Jaime," he said, "no offense, but you've never paid close enough attention to notice that kind of thing."

"Fine, Julie pays attention, and she told me," she said, he kept staring, "alright, she told Casey and he told me, that could have been a nice a moment, you know."

"Sorry to blow it for you," he said, "do you need anything else?"

"No," she shook her head. "Thank you Mikey," she said, he nodded and walked outside and sat at his desk again.

"Hi there," Casey Parker walked in.

"She's in a meeting," Mikey said robotically.

"No she's not," Casey shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "she's not. But she doesn't want to see you until you have a summer tentpole."

"I know that," Casey said, "I'm not here for her. I'm here for you."

"I'm too young for you and I don't like guys," Mikey smiled.

"I see that sense of humor is genetic on the Gaffney side then," Casey said dryly. Mikey grinned and Casey dropped a picture on his desk. "Her name is Denise, she's nineteen and she just moved to LA. She's one of Uncle Josh's new clients, a singer. You like artsy types right?"

"Not interested," Mikey shook his head.

"Fine, tell your sister I tried," Casey shrugged.

"Will do," Mikey gave him a thumbs up as he walked away.

* * *

Stephanie and TJ sat in the library together, going over their AP History homework.

"OK, you're Mrs. Germaine's little pet," TJ said, "can you get her to convince Coach Germaine to lighten up on the homework?"

"Seriously," Stephanie laughed, "I somehow doubt it though. Where the hell is Connie? How are we supposed to decode this stuff without her?" TJ shrugged. "You would think that since Donavan's in New Haven she would be around more, not less."

"Lizzie said she sleeps at the Conways like every night now," TJ said. "Speaking of absentee boyfriends. Any word from Aaron?"

"He's not going home," she shook her head. "He dropped out of school, so there's no pressing reason for him to go home."

"He dropped out of school?" He raised his eyebrows. She nodded. "You really picked a winner with him."

"TJ," she shook her head. "I didn't pick anything. Aaron's complicated, and hurt."

"His parents got divorced," TJ said. "Yours are dead, it didn't turn you into a burn out."

"Hey boyfriend," Reese said sitting down, "best friend!" Stephanie waved and TJ kissed her. "I'm bored, let's go out."

"I can't, we're studying," TJ said. She looked at him. "Reese we have a huge paper for Mr. Germaine, what do you want from me?"

"Fine," she said. "You're not my only option you know." She stood up and walked away. TJ rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Stephanie said.

"She threatens to cheat on me all the time," he shrugged, "its Reese's version of a temper tantrum." Stephanie nodded. "Unless you know something I don't."

"No," Stephanie shook her head. TJ looked at her. "I don't, I'm really sorry." He nodded, her cell phone rang and she ignored it.

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually," he said. "If only to send him home."

"I know," she said, "I just can't right now." He looked at her.

"You keep saying that," he said, "what's so hard about it?" She looked at him.

"When Taylor was pregnant with Aaron, her parents kicked her out," She said. "So she lived with my parents. That's why my mom and Taylor were so close." He said. "I feel like letting go of Aaron is going to,"

"Be like letting go of a part of your mom," he whispered. She nodded. "It's not. He holds you back Steph, your parents wouldn't want that for you." She looked at him. "You're amazing. You deserve someone who," he looked at her, "you deserve better."

"Yeah," she nodded, "right." She watched him for a minute as he studied. "TJ," she whispered, "I have to go."

"OK," he nodded. She slid her books into her bag and walked outside, her cell phone rang again and she looked at the number.

"Hi Taylor," she said answering it.

"Stephie!" Taylor said, "thank God, I'm sorry, I just, I didn't now if," she said. "Is Aaron with you?"

"Not exactly," Stephanie said, "he's here though, and he's safe." Taylor exhaled. "I'm trying to get him to go home Taylor, really!"

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, "I'm sure you are. Maybe we can have Jimmy drug him and Jimmy and Julie can drag him home when they're out there next weekend." Stephanie smiled.

"I think I can get him back sooner than that," Stephanie said.

"Well, try," Taylor said, "I'm worried about him, and I don't want to worry Brett while he's out."

"I know," Stephanie said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Stephie," Taylor said. Stephanie hung up, took a deep breath and got on a bus. She got off and walked a few blocks to Aaron's motel. She stopped noticing Reese's car in the parking lot. She knew it was hers because it had Michigan plates. She was furious now and marched over and knocked on Aaron's door. He opened it.

"Hey Steph," he said. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Is Reese here?" She said pushing past him. Reese was sitting on the bed. "How could you?" She turned around and walked outside.

"Steph!" Reese ran after her. "Stephie, it's not what it looks like."

"How could you cheat on TJ?" Stephanie said. Reese stared at her. "He's a wreck right now, with Eva gone and Bella," she looked at her. "And it's Aaron, how could you do that to me?"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Reese said. "I'm just talking to him since you won't. And I'm aware of what a hard time TJ's going through. He's _my _boyfriend, remember?" Reese walked away Stephanie walked back into the motel room and stared at Aaron.

"Stephie," he said softly. "I swear, I never touched her…"

"I know," she said and closed the door. "You need to go home," she said. He looked at her. "And I think I've realized that there's only way that's going to happen." She unbuttoned her school blouse.

"Steph," he said, "what are you doing?"

"We're going to have sex," she said. He stared at her.

"That's not why I came here," he shook his head. She undid her school skirt and lay down on the bed. "Stephanie!"

"Come on, baby!" She said. "This is what you want, isn't it?" He looked at her and she stood up and kissed him softly, sliding his hand up to her breast. This was hard for him. He'd wanted Stephanie for as long as he knew he wanted girls.

"No," he stepped back, "not like this." She looked up at him.

"I'm confused," she said, looking all doe eyed and sweet, "I thought you wanted me."

"I want you back, Stephie," he said.

"That's what you want?" She said. He nodded. "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" He said. "If you don't love me anymore, why were you so upset to find Reese in here?"

"Because," she said, "she's TJ's girlfriend."

"And if she was sleeping with me, they would break up," he said. "Since you're in love with him, wouldn't that serve your purposes?"

"I don't you became this person Aaron," she said, "but if you ever want me back, realize and soon that that's the reason I ended it in the first place." She got dressed and walked out.

* * *

Connie sat quietly on her bed dialing her cell phone. It rang a few times and then went to voice mail.

"Donavan," she said softly, "it's me. I don't know what's happening or why you won't call me back. I guess it's over. I just wish you'd, you know, actually told me that." She hung up and wiped her eyes.

"Connie?" Gordon walked past and then in. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head and wiped her eyes again. "What's up?"

"Um, Mom wanted to know if you were planning on hanging out with your parents this weekend or if you wanted to go with us," he said.

"My parents are coming," she said. "Thanks though." He sat down with her.

"Did that Donavan guy break up with you?" He asked. She said. "I always thought he was kind of a douche."

"He didn't break up with me," she whispered. "I slept with him, and I haven't heard from him since." She burst into tears.

"Um," Godon said and hugged her, "it's OK. Really."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Walk The Line

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Walk The Line**

It was the Friday of the JV/Varsity game, and Bella was walking to her locker.

"Congratulations," Reese walked over and handed her a new cheerleading uniform. "You're on varsity now."

"I thought Stephanie was going to be back on the squad," Bella said confused.

"Stephanie is going to have to get used to the fact that she can't just wait around and do nothing and get whatever she wants!" Reese said. "It's your spot Bella, do you want it or not?"

"I want it," Bella said, taking the uniform. She was terrified of Reese. "I definitely want it."

"Great," Reese smiled. "See you at the game." She walked away. Bella smiled and walked down the hallway.

"Nah," she heard a sophomore guy talking, "I've got thirty that Cole doesn't score once."

"I don't know," the guy he was talking to. "Duncan's good, but have you seen how fast Cole is?" Bella smiled and then stopped for a second. People were making bets on Eddie? She turned around.

"Excuse me," she said, "is this wager about Eddie Cole just between you two?"

"Of course not," the guys sniffed. "That Norris kid has it on the books?" Her nostrils flared and she marched down the hallway to Dean's locker. He smirked seeing her marching up to him, her face flushed with anger.

"Hello, Annabelle Leigh," he said. "How can I help you today? Are you interested in placing a bet on your boyfriend's performance this evening?"

"No," she said, her face crinkled in disgust. "I'm just asking you to keep your flunkies away from Eddie." Dean looked at her.

"And did Prince Edward Alexander ask _you _to do this?" He said. Bella's nostrils flared. He knew most of the kids at Eden Hall were scared of him. But he also knew that didn't extend to Bella Riley. She played the spoiled sheltered princess, but that girl was _tough, _granted she played more with manipulation and charm to get her way than anything else, but she always got her way, usually with a bat of her too long brown eyelashes.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Why Lizzie, TJ and I don't just blow your tough guy cover is beyond me, but I was there when you watched the notebook Dean Kevin Norris. Plus I know that your dad is a top sales manager at a corporate conglomerate and your mom runs an Italian restaurant," Dean went to talk, "a _clean _one. That wouldn't look good for your little mini mob here would it?"

"OK, fine," he said grabbing her arm and walking her into a corner. "What do you want? In?"

"Of course not," she said with a snort, "I know better than to gamble with you. Just keep Eddie's stats out of the bets." He looked at her. "Seriously, that's it."

"What do you see in that guy Bella?" He shook his head. She looked at him. "You're _way _too smart for him." She looked at him.

"You're too smart for this," she said. He looked at her. "You know it kills your mom." He smiled.

"I am who I am," he shrugged.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Me too." She turned around and walked away. He smiled. She didn't say good bye, and he knew she'd deny ever talking to him. That was just Bella. She'd grow out of it. They all hoped.

* * *

"I'm bored," Anne Callins said sitting in the hotel lobby where they were all staying. "Minnesota is boring."

"It's not that bad," her twin brother Cal said. "The game should be fun."

"Ugh, I hate hockey," she groaned, "there is no way I'm coming to this school. Dad said I didn't have to."

"I can't wait," Trina Vanderbilt said. Cal smiled at her. "I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up.

"I'll go with you," Anne said.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Elisa Riley said, noticing the look on Cal's face. "She's your cousin Cal!"

"She's not my really cousin," Cal said. "Aunt Kelly is my mom's step sister, so it's not like we're blood."

"It's still gross," Elisa said. He looked at her and they both started laughing. "What's up Anne's butt?"

"I don't know," he said. "She's always in a bad mood lately. I mean Mom's been really focused on this gallery showing she's going to do, I think she feels ignored."

"Oh," Elisa said. Cal looked at his cousin and ruffled her hair. She laughed. "Maybe it would be better if Anne didn't come to Eden Hall."

"If she doesn't, I'm not either," Cal said. Elisa looked at him. "I mean, she's a pain in the ass, but she's my sister, and I'd miss her too much."

* * *

Elena Cole-Vanderbilt sat in the lobby, playing with her two year old daughter Aileen. She was glad the girl was still fascinated by peekaboo. She didn't have much else.

"Lena," she looked up and saw Dean Portman. She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "You look good." She hugged him.

"So do you," he said. "And who's this?"

"This is Aileen," Elena smiled.

"She's beautiful," he said, "like her mother."

"I hope not," she said. "Being too pretty got me into a lot of trouble." He laughed.

"I remember," he nodded. "How've you been?"

"Good," she said, "this one takes up most of my time now. I didn't think you still came to this?"

"When I can," he said, "it's an excuse to see Lizzie and Dean." She nodded.

"Jimmy was telling me about David and Eva," She said. "Lisa must be devastated."

"She's hanging in there," he shrugged. "It's hard." She nodded. "How's Brad?"

"Good," she said, "he gets in in a little bit." He nodded.

"Dean," Kyla walked over. "We should go, Lizzie wanted to get dinner and if you want to threaten Tony we have to get going because he's playing tonight. Hi Elena."

"Hi Kyla," she smiled. "I was just going to head upstairs anyway. It was good to see you Dean."

"You too," Dean said and stood up.

"She procreated?" Kyla said.

"Kyla," he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but between the Vanderbilts and Elena," she shook her head. "That baby is like a crazy bomb waiting to explode."

* * *

"I hate Kyla Summers," Elena said sitting down with Tammy.

"I'm pretty sure it's Kyla Portman now," Tammy said. "And you have a wonderful husband and a baby girl who you adore so I think that's a little ridiculous."

"Oh I'll keep that in mind when you're coming up with ways to spit in Tanya's drink tonight," she smiled.

"Fine," Tammy said. "You made your point."

"I'm going to kill that boy," Julie marched in, hanging up her cell phone.

"Who?" Tammy said.

"Michael!" She said. "'I don't see why I should go. There's no reason.' As if Eva is the only person who cares about him here. Stephanie and I haven't seen him since June, but I guess that doesn't count for anything! And Ellie, he doesn't care about her either apparently."

"Um, why do I factor in here?" Elena asked.

"No not you," Julie rolled her eyes, "my Ellie."

"Oh right," Elena nodded. "That makes more sense."

* * *

Stephanie walked into the game with Connie. Logan and Claire weren't going to make it until later that night. Stephanie frowned seeing Bella sitting in her seat.

"I can't believe Reese gave Bella my spot," she shook her head.

"You told her to," Connie looked at her friend oddly. "You said you didn't want to cheer anymore."

"That's not the point," Stephanie said. "The point is Reese thinks she can just do whatever she wants and it doesn't affect other people, and it does, it does affect them."

"This isn't about cheerleading is it?" Connie said. Stephanie looked at her. "Are you upset because Aaron went home?"

"No!" Stephanie said, "I'm glad Aaron went home. He should have gone home. Reese is just being so awful lately."

"Oh, this is about that Blake guy," Connie grimaced. Stephanie looked at her. "He's a friend of Donavan's, and he brags." Stephanie said. "Steph, she feels terrible about it. You know she loves TJ." Stephanie nodded. "Besides, there are worse things." Stephanie hugged her.

"I know I'm sorry," Steph said, "are you feeling better?"

"A little," Connie said.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Return To Me

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing. I really like this chapter, it's really intense.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Return to Me**

"What's with your sister?" Kevin said at gala, seeing Connie sitting in a corner with her hand on her cheek. Gordon looked at him and then at Connie. "She seems bummed."

"Her boyfriend was being a douche," Gordon said. "And I thought she 'wasn't my sister.'" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I only said that because it's totally out of line to hit on your best friend's sister," Kevin said.

"Really," Gordon said, "you are free to make a fool of yourself with Connie all you want dude." Kevin grinned and stood up. "Just not right now, because she's in a really shitty place."

"What happened?" He said. "I thought you said her boyfriend was like perfect for her."

"He was," Gordon said and watched the door. The Rileys had just walked in. Bella was wearing a simple white dress with her hair pulled off her face by a black headband. "God, she's amazing."

* * *

"Christ," Kevin said and rolled his eyes. Bella walked past them, and he jogged to catch her, "yo, Riley!" He said. She sighed loudly and looked at him.

"What?" She said. He looked at her. "What is it?" She said slowly. Gordon walked over and saw them. "Um hi."

"Something wrong Bella?" Eddie came over and put his arm around her protectively.

"Of course not," she said, "let's get some food." She walked away.

"See, that," Kevin said, "would have been a really good time for you to say 'hi, I'm Gordon Conway.' And then at least she'd know your name. You could even use the old, my big sister is friends with your big brother, thing."

"You're an asshole," Gordon said and walked away.

* * *

"Who was that other guy?" Bella said as she Eddie had slipped away and were making out in the hallway, he was kissing her neck.

"What other guy?" He asked.

"The guy standing with Reed," she said. Eddie looked at her. "The tall one with the nice eyes."

"You're noticing other guys' eyes now?" He said. She laughed. "Um, that's Gordon Conway. You've seen him stinking up the football field. He's the freshman quarterback. He's also my lab partner."

"Oh," she said and kissed him again. "Right, I knew that." She closed her eyes tightly as Eddie kissed her, sure that he was going to disappear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled close. She really hoped he didn't realize she was crying.

"Bella," he whispered. "Honey, what is it?"

"You're going to think I'm being crazy," she whispered.

"Never," he shook his head.

"I love you so much," she whispered, "and when I'm with you I'm so happy, but then," she swallowed. "Oh Eddie, I just miss Eva so much!" She pressed her head against his chest.

"Oh," he said, and kissed her hair. "I know sweetheart. I miss her too."

* * *

TJ brought Connie a drink and sat down with her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Connie," he said. "The guy's a jerk. None of us saw it coming."

"Yeah," she nodded, "you have the worst jerk radar ever, do you realize that?" He looked at her. "You thought Tony was a huge jerk, and now he's your best friend. And you liked Donavan."

"I never liked Donavan," he shook his head. "Tony really never liked him." She laughed. "I wish you would stop hiding from us though. We're your friends it's what we're here for."

"I know," she sighed. "You're dealing with your own abandonment issues." He smiled. "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah," he said. "But she's doing what she has to do. I mean, I get it." He stirred his drink with his finger.

"At least you have Reese," she said.

"Reese," he whispered. "She hasn't really been much help. I love her, but she just expects everything to be the same. And after these past few months with my family, it can't be."

"Are things that bad?" She asked.

"You notice I don't go home anymore?" He said softly. "Because every day since Eva left my parents are screaming at each other about which one of them did this. Bella, who is brilliant and smart and beautiful, and used to be independent is building her entire high school identity around a boy."

"Weren't Bella and Eddie always like that, though?" Connie asked. "I mean, he's always been around when we're at your house."

"No, I mean they were always together," TJ shook his head, "but Bella was always the one leading, these days, she's the follower. It unsettles me."

"You're used to fantastically independent women," Connie shrugged. "That's not Bella's fault."

"Between Eva, Lizzie, you, Stephie and Reese," he laughed, "that's ridiculously true." She smiled.

* * *

Stephanie, Lizzie, Tony and Reese sat at the Riley's after helping get things ready for the party/babysitting the younger kids Stephanie and Reese were tensely ignoring each other, every once in a while trading barbs. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Tony said, desperate to escape the tension. Lizzie shot him a come back soon look. He opened it. "Um, hi."

"Hi Tony," Eva said standing there with David behind her.

"Um," he said, "Lizzie," he called, "I think you should get over here." Lizzie walked over and stopped.

"David!" She ran and hugged him.

"Hey," David whispered. "Lizzie, it's OK."

"I know," she said, "it's just I was hoping for so long that you'd come this weekend." He smiled. She looked at Eva. "So, are you my sister, or what?" Eva smiled.

"Not yet," she said. "Can we come in?"

"You know something, I can't figure out why you're mad at me," Reese said. Stephanie looked at her. "I mean, all I did was,"

"All you did was try to convince Aaron to stay when I made it very clear I wanted him to leave," Stephanie said. "Which doesn't even take into account the other things you've been doing."

"What other things?" Reese said. Stephanie looked at her. "You saw didn't you?" Stephanie nodded. "Don't judge me Stephie! You have no idea how impossible it is to be with someone who won't let you in!"

"I don't know how impossible that is?" Stephanie said, "are you serious? You lived with me last year while I was trying to fix my relationship with Aaron. You saw how impossible it was!" Reese looked at her. "Do you even love him anymore?"

"How dare you ask me that!" Reese said. "That's none of your business!"

"Guys," Lizzie came bouncing back, "look who's here!" Stephanie looked at David and Eva and then walked past them.

"So," David said, "I guess that means Mike hasn't forgiven us, huh?"

"Oh she wouldn't know," Tony shook his head. "Mike moved to California and she and Julie barely speak to him anymore."

"She thinks that's your fault," Lizzie explained.

"Don't take it personally," Reese said. "Stephie's not seeing a lot of things clearly lately." The back door opened and people started flowing in, but everything stopped when Cassie and Rick walked in.

"Evie!" Cassie whispered and ran over and hugged her daughter. "Oh, sweetheart!"

"Hi Mommy," she whispered.

"Oh thank God you're home," Cassie said, "I can kill you now." Eva laughed. "Ricky, Eva's home."

"I see that," Rick nodded. Eva looked down. She'd never seen that look in her father's eyes before, it scared her.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Eva, I don't want to make a scene right now," he said. "We'll talk later." She nodded.

"Rick!" Cassie said. He looked at her.

"Mom," Eva said, "it's OK."

"Mr. Riley," David started.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Rick said. Eva looked at him.

"No," Eva said, "You didn't want to make a scene and that's fine. We won't. I'm going to go find Grandma and Grandpa!" She walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Reese said walking over to TJ. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," he whispered. She looked at him.

"Do you want to go someplace and talk?" She asked. He looked at her and pushed her hair off her face.

"Really, Reese," he said. "I'm OK. I just want to be alone."

"OK," she whispered and he kissed her.

* * *

Eva walked upstairs to catch her breath. The smiling and nodding was getting to her. She opened the door of one of the extra bedrooms and jumped seeing Bella and Eddie.

"Oh my God!" She said closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Eva?" Bella said. Eddie climbed off of her and got dressed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Spain or something!"

"Um," Eva said, "I'm home, I came home. Were you two?"

"I'm just gonna um," Eddie pointed to the door. "It's really good to see you Evie."

"Yeah," Eva nodded. "Sure, whatever," She stared at Bella who pulled the covers over herself. "When did you start having sex? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't here were you?" Bella said. Eva looked at her. "It happened at the beginning of the year." Eva sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but I never knew where you were."

"Bella," Eva said, "you're fourteen years old."

"It's Eddie," Bella said, "it's not like it's just some guy!" Eva looked at her. "You were only sixteen."

"Yeah, that's two whole years," Eva said.

"TJ was fourteen," she said getting out of bed and pulling her dress on. "Or he was fifteen and Reese was fourteen."

"And that's served them well," Eva rolled her eyes, "they have a really healthy relationship."

"You were gone!" Bella shouted. "You just left, you didn't even think. And I needed my big sister, and Eddie was there, and he loves me." Eva looked at her. "I'm going to go find him." She walked away.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. The Break Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Break Up**

Jimmy wandered quietly upstairs and saw Stephanie sitting on Tammy's old bed, looking through a photo album. He walked in and she looked up.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Um, just these old pictures that I didn't know Tammy had," she laughed. He sat down and smiled, there was a picture of Stephanie with her mother. Stephanie was wearing a golden princess dress. "That's from my sixth birthday party."

"I remember," Jimmy said. "She called me and asked me to come." Stephanie smiled.

"I asked her to," she whispered. "I didn't understand why you weren't around anymore." He laughed.

"I remember your parent's wedding," he said.

"I didn't know you were there," she said.

"Only incidentally," he smirked. "Rick and Kelly dragged me to Vegas on this stupid hazing trip." Stephanie laughed. "And your parents were getting married, officially Steve was Julie's date, but that's just kind of how our lives worked back then."

"I miss them," she said.

"We all do," he said. She smiled. "I've liked having you for my own though." She laughed and hugged him. "You seem sad Bug."

"I'm just lonely," she said softly. He looked at her. "Did Aaron get home safely? He didn't call me."

"Can you blame him?" Jimmy said. She shook her head. "Yes, he's home safe, and Taylor isn't letting him leave the house except to go to school." She smiled. "And yes he is back in school."

"Good," she said. "I want him to be happy."

"I know you do," he said and kissed her hair. "Mind if I argue for my nephew here?" She laughed.

"I want him," she said. "But he's with Reese and he's hurting enough lately. I can't add to that." He looked at her. "Do you think it's genetic?"

"What?" He said.

"The obsessive need for Rileys and Gaffneys to hurt each other," she said. Jimmy looked at her.

"Wow," he said. "I thought I was talking to Stephanie, not Mike." She looked at him and laughed. "You should tell him how you feel."

"Right," she shook her head, "like it's that easy." He smiled.

* * *

Connie sat quietly on the back porch of Connie and Charlie's house. She hugged her knees to her chest. She'd skipped the big party at the Rileys. She just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hi," she turned around and saw Kevin Reed standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she whispered. He sat down with her.

"Um, Connie, your mom, she said to let you know the food was ready." He said. She nodded. "Gordon said you and your boyfriend,"

"I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head. He nodded.

"OK," he said. "I'll just go eat." He stood up.

"Wait," she said, "sit, I'm sorry, that was rude."

"It's cool," he shrugged and sat down. "I've never been real big talking guy anyway." She laughed.

"You're fifteen," she said, "you haven't had time to be a big anything guy." He smiled. "Gordon's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Nah," Kevin said. "I'm lucky to have a friend like him." She rubbed her arms and shivered. "Here," he took his jacket it off and slid it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said.

"Shouldn't you be at the fancy rich kid party?" He asked. She laughed. "I mean you're all mainstream in crowd."

"Is that how people look at us?" She said. He nodded.

"Oh come on!" He said. "You guys are like straight out of the Peach Pit. You've got TJ Riley, the golden boy, Tony Duncan the brooding misunderstood one, Lizzie's the bubbly one, Stephanie Gaffney is the heart, and Reese Layton is,"

"She's Reese," Connie smiled. He nodded. "And what does that make me?" She sat up straight.

"You're," he said, "you're different."

"How can you tell?" She said.

"I guess I can't," he said, "but you have to be. I mean, you're the child of two worlds."

"You're smarter than you let on," she said.

"My mom's a state senator," he pointed out. "Education comes with the territory." She laughed. "You grew up in Connecticut right?"

"Stamford," she nodded. "You're Boston?" He nodded. "I like it there. Stephie and I always meet there. We stay at the Langham."

"Whoa," he said. "You're fancy." She laughed.

"Don't tell on me," she said and stood up. "It was nice talking to you Kevin." She walked inside.

"That was mean," Gordon said.

"I was very nice," she said.

"You were flirting," he said. "It was mean." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, big sister, he's nuts about you. You just gave him false hope."

"Who said it was false?" She said.

"Connie," Charlie and Connie both walked in. "Gordon, can we have a minute?" Gordon nodded.

"We want to talk to you about something," Connie said. She looked at them, confused and then Logan and Claire walked in.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" She said.

"The four of us were talking tonight," Claire said. "We didn't realize how much time you'd been spending here."

"Oh," she whispered. She was always afraid of this moment. That the parents who loved her enough to give her to the parents who loved her enough to take her would one day ask her to choose between them. "I know, I shouldn't,"

"Oh no," Charlie said, "we didn't say it was a bad thing! We love having you here."

"And you know that we've always supported you wanting to get to know Connie and Charlie," Logan said.

"Then," she said looking at the four of them. "What's going on?"

"We've talked it over and obviously it's up to you," Connie said, "but we thought, if you wanted to we'd love it if you stayed here."

"Stayed here?" She asked. "Like, stayed here, stayed here? Lived with you?" They nodded. "And you're OK with this?" She swallowed and looked at Logan and Claire.

"Of course, honey," Claire said. "It really doesn't take much to see how unhappy you've been. The change could be good."

* * *

TJ stood outside drinking a beer leaned against a tree. Reese walked over.

"Reese," he groaned, "I said I didn't want to talk."

"Good," she said. "Neither do I." She kissed him. He placed his hands in the small of her back and pulled her close. He kissed her back deeply. He wanted her, the same as he always did. "Mm," she said. "You haven't kissed me like that in a while." She kissed him again.

"Reese," he pulled away. "Come on, don't." She looked at him. "I said I wanted to be alone."

"What's going on with you?" She said. He looked at her. "You barely touch me anymore, and you're always quiet."

"Seriously?" He said. "What's going on with me is that my life is falling apart!"

"You're life isn't falling apart," she said. "Your sister left, but she's back now, so things can be back to normal." He laughed.

"You really think it's that easy?" He said. "My father is not exactly the most flexible man on the planet. This is going to go on for months, and I'm going to be the one taking the fallout. My mom's turning into a basketcase over this. And this has been going on for months and this is the first time you've asked me about it." She stared at him.

"I thought," she said. "I wanted to be your break from it." He looked at her.

"I didn't need a break from it Reese," he said sternly. "I needed to know that my girlfriend was there for me." She swallowed. "Besides which I don't know if I can be with someone who was sneaking around with her best friend's ex while I wasn't looking." He walked away. She looked at him and then followed.

"It wasn't what you think," she said. He looked at her. "TJ, I swear Aaron and I were just,"

"I don't care," he said. "I don't even care if you slept with him Reese." She swallowed. "Stephanie asked us all to stay away from him, because she didn't want him here. That's what this is about."

"You really don't care?" She said with a swallow.

"Nope," he said. "It's time for us to face it Reese. This is over." He walked inside. She stared at the door as it closed.

TJ took a deep breath and walked through the crowd.

"TJ!" Lizzie bounced over. "Have you seen Tony? I think he's still mad at me and, I feel bad because I've spent all nigh talking to David," she stopped at looked at him. "What's wrong?" She took his hands and led him into another room and sat him down on a couch. "TJ? Are you stoned? Did Dean sell you something?"

"I broke up with Reese," he said, realizing as he said it what that meant.

"Oh," she exhaled. "You two will make up. You always do."

"Not this time," he shook his head. She hugged him tightly as he started crying.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. All About Eva

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: All About Eva**

Eva woke up in her bed the next morning and pulled a sweatshirt on and walked downstairs. Rick was sitting at the table.

"Daddy," she said, pulling her sweatshirt over her hands. He looked at her. "Can we talk now?"

"No," he said.

"You said later," she said. "It's later."

"Eva," he said. "I'm telling you that I am not ready to have this conversation."

"Well, I am," she said and sat down. "I understand that you're upset."

"Do you?" He said. "You understand that? Well, isn't that a relief." She sighed.

"Daddy," she said. "I had to go."

"No you didn't," he shook his head. "We've been worried sick about you! I've never seen your mother like this and that includes,"

"You've never seen her like that?" She said. "I know that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He said.

"It means I have," she said. "I lived my entire childhood for everyone else in this family, Daddy, excuse me if I wanted one year for me."

"Eva," he said, "you've lost me now." She looked at him.

"It means that the first ten years of my life," she said, "were spent waiting. Waiting for us to be on our own, waiting for you to come back from law school, waiting for Mom to feel better." He looked at her. "I know what I want." He looked at her. "I want to be with David for the rest of my life and I've known it since I was fourteen, and that terrified me."

"It's a scary thing," he nodded.

"You don't understand!" She said. "I wasn't scared of that. I didn't want to end up like Mom."

"Eva, your mother," he whispered.

"You weren't here," she said. "You didn't see it. You got to go to Yale and live and she didn't and it killed a piece of her. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to me. I had to go." He looked at her. "You and Mom wanted me to go to RISD and become a graphic designer, and you wanted it so badly that you didn't think about what I wanted, which wasn't that, at all. I want to be a painter Dad, I want to travel and see things, and I knew you wouldn't approve so I just did it. I'm sorry if it disappointed you, and I'm sorry that it hurt everyone, but I'm that I'm not sorry that I left. Because I had to try! I had to. And I'm back now and I want to fix things."

* * *

Stephanie walked quietly down the hall of her dorm, getting ready to meet Julie and the others for breakfast. Reese hadn't come back to the room that night. She often didn't, and it usually meant that she and TJ were together.

"Stephie," Lizzie said, coming out of her room. "I was about to go find you."

"Oh, I'm on my way out," Stephanie said. "Can we do this later?"

"Reese and TJ broke up," Lizzie said. Stephanie looked at her. "She slept in my room, she didn't want to see you."

"Lizzie, I had nothing to do with it," Stephanie said.

"I know," Lizzie said. "But when I talked to TJ, he was really upset. He's in real pain, Steph, so just don't do anything. Let him heal."

"Lizzie, I wouldn't ever hurt TJ," Stephanie said.

"You hurt him every time you walk in a room," Lizzie said. "You can't help it." Stephanie looked down. "I'm not saying that you mean to, it just happens."

"So what do you want me to do?" Stephanie said. "Stay away from him? We're in classes together, I'm having dinner with the Rileys tonight!"

"Just don't say anything Steph," Lizzie sighed. "Please?"

"OK," Stephanie whispered. "I won't. I promise." Lizzie nodded. "You must be happy that David and Eva are back."

"I am," Lizzie said. "I know it's hard for you to be. But maybe now they'll make up with Mike, and he'll get better."

"I hope so," Stephanie said. "Give Reese a hug for me OK?" Lizzie nodded and Stephanie walked away.

* * *

Connie smiled at breakfast. Her last Saturday breakfast in the dorms. Tony looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" She said.

"You're perky," he said. "You haven't been perky in a while." She laughed. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I am happy," she said. "And do you know what I'm happiest about?"

"Queen sized bed?" He tried.

"There's life after Donavan," she said looking across the cafeteria and smiling at Kevin. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'm so frustrated with Lizzie," he shook his head, "I can't think about it without getting mad at her. Which makes me feel like a dick."

"She loves you," Connie said. "You know that." He nodded. "It's not an easy decision. I wish I had waited."

"I'm not gonna bail on her," he looked at her. "I wouldn't ever,"

"Tony, you don't know what's going to happen," she said. "I'm not saying that Lizzie's right, I'm just saying that it's not that simple. Nothing is."

"Nice lecture," he nodded. "But I have to go. My sister and brother wanted to say hi."

"They're your sister and brother now?" She said. "I'm impressed." He laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, if you can handle two sets of parents, what kind of a pansy would I have to be to not be able to handle one crazy half sister and a really cool half brother."

"Very true," Connie nodded. "Go, enjoy." Tony stood up.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Bella giggled and twirled in her new varsity cheerleading uniform. Eddie smiled. "Do you?"

"Yes, you look adorable," he said. She smiled. "I'm a little surprised though."

"Why?" She said.

"I mean," he said, "don't you feel bad getting in the middle of Stephanie and Reese's little feud?"

"No," she said. "I don't care about that. I'm a varsity cheerleader, as a freshman, that's like never happened! Even my mom and Ellie were sophomores." She sat on his lap and straddled him and then kissed him.

"Bella," he whispered softly, "Maybe we should stop."

"Why?" She said and kissed him again.

"I don't know," he said, "the fight you got in with Eva last night." She sighed. "It was about us right?"

"It was about Eva," she said. "Kiss me." They kissed.

"Eddie," Allie Cole walked in. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Aunt Allie," she said. "I'm on varsity."

"You're Mom was telling me," Allie nodded. "Keep the door open." She walked out. Bella kept kissing Eddie.

"Bella, I can only take getting caught so many times in one weekend," he said. She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and stood up and pursed her lips and blew, and closed the door with her foot. "Whoops, the wind shut the door." He laughed as she walked back over and straddled him again.

"You're very bad," he shook his head. "Are you going to keep the uniform on while we do it?"

"If that's what you want," she smiled. He nodded.

* * *

Connie walked across campus with a bounce in her step.

"Hey, come here," Kevin said pulling her into an alley and kissing her. She giggled and kissed him, her arms around his neck. "Last night was fun."

"Yeah," she giggled, "it was." They kissed again and then she pulled away. "Mm, Kevin, wait!" She put her hands against his chest. "Whoa, that's like, a brick wall!"

"I know, I lift," he winked. She laughed, "what's wrong?"

"What if someone sees us?" She said.

"So?" He said and kissed her again.

"Well, I mean," she said. "I can't go out with you." He stepped back and looked at her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Oh," she said, "that came out wrong! I just mean, you're a freshman."

"No, I get it," he said. "Last night was fun." He walked away.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Love, Actually

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Love, Actually**

"Uncle Josh, Aunt Jaime?" Mikey called walking into their house. He'd just finished his finals and was going to fly home to Maine in a few days. But Jaime had insisted that he stay with them for a few days. "I brought the stuff for my dad's chili." He walked into the kitchen. "It won't be as good as when Julie makes it but," he stopped when a girl, about his age walked in from the family room. "Hi," he said carefully.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Denise." He nodded. "I uh, Josh is my agent, he invited me over for dinner."

"Of course he did," Mikey said. "I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Can I help?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Can you slice things?" He held up bags of vegetables.

"I'm very good at slicing," she nodded.

"Get to it then," he said going into the cabinets and getting out a pot.

"So," she said. "You're Josh's nephew?"

"Not exactly," he laughed. "Um, he's married to my dad's ex wife."

"And you call him Uncle Josh?" She said. "Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Nah," Mikey shook his head. "Aunt Jaime and Dad were really good friends."

"Were?" She said. "They're not anymore?"

"No, he died um ten years ago," he said, "so not anymore."

"Oh, God that sucks!" She said. He looked at her and laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," he said, "I mean it does suck, but people usually say, 'I'm sorry.'"

"I don't believe in that," she shook her head. "What do I have to be sorry about? I didn't kill your dad." He smiled. "So what do you do?"

"I go to USC," he said, "and I help Aunt Jaime out a little. Are you and actress, singer, aspiring reality TV star?"

"Singer," she said, "and actress. And if I'm going on reality TV it's American Idol." He smiled. "Josh has been really nice, my parents couldn't move out here with me, so it's been kind of lonely."

"Yeah, I'll bet," he said.

"Oh, good," Josh said. "You two met."

"I'm helping," Denise said. "Mike's going to make chili."

"Your dad's chili or Julie's?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Dad's," Mike said. "Julie's has too much garlic."

"Denise, be sure to sneak some black beans in," Josh said.

"I didn't even buy them," Mikey shook his head, "Dad's chili was meat only."

"But then that's not real chili!" Denise said. "It's just sloppy joe with more spice!"

"Oh, OK," Josh said, "I'm out of the kitchen now." Denise walked into the pantry.

"You're not going to find beans in there," Mikey shook his head. "Jaime and Josh don't believe in food unless me or my sister are here to cook it."

"Oh," Denise said. "Do they believe in red wine?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And so do I."

"Good," she smiled and grabbed a bottle and opened it.

* * *

Stephanie sat pushing her dinner around her plate one night. She'd been avoiding TJ as much as possible, but it was harder than she thought it would be, at least the semester was ending and she would be going home soon. He finally walked over and slammed his tray down across from her.

"Hi?" She said carefully.

"What's going on with you?" He said. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

"What are you talking about?" She said and stood up clearing her place.

"Did Reese ask you to stop talking to me?" He followed her. She sighed and looked at him.

"No," she said. "Reese did not tell me to stop talking to you. Reese doesn't tell me anything anymore. We're not speaking. Anything else?"

"Stephie, I'm just really confused," he said. "You've barely said two words to me since gala weekend." She looked at him. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she said. "I have to go, I'm helping Mrs. Germaine with a Nutcracker tonight."

"Steph," he said. "Come on, please? It's me?" She looked at him and then took a few steps towards him and kissed him. He put his hands in the small of her back and pulled her close. "Stephie," he whispered.

"I'm in love with you," she whispered and kissed him some more. He shivered, she felt so soft and warm, and he wanted her so badly. "I have been for so long. Say you love me too, please?"

"Stephanie," he sighed, "I can't." She looked at him. "I got over you, I had to. It would killed me if I hadn't." She stared up at him.

"Oh," she said. But if he was rejecting her, why was he still holding her?

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead. "Oh God, I love you so much, I just can't do this. Not right now." She nodded.

"Fine," she said choking on her tears.

* * *

Connie sat quietly in the library, going over an essay that Gordon had asked her to edit for him. She heard giggling and looked up and noticed Kevin with a girl in his grade. She closed her eyes. That's why she hadn't let it go further. She liked him, but Kevin was only fifteen, he should be with another fifteen year old, even if that had been her thought process it was still hard to watch.

"Hey," Gordon sat down.

"Hey," she said, "I fixed a few things."

"Thank you," he said. She looked down. "Connie, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because, he thinks I'm a stuck up bitch," she said. "And I don't blame him."

"He'll get over it," Gordon said. "He likes you." Connie smiled.

"Yeah, well," she said "Whatever. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Nah," he said. "Thanks again." She stood up and walked out, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. Kevin watched her leave and then walked out after her.

"Connie," he called after her. She turned and looked at him. "Where are you flying to after finals?"

"It's a Paris year," she whispered. He looked at her. "I'm going to Paris with my parents."

"Oh," he said. "OK, never mind then."

"Kevin," she said. "Um, after break, do you want to go out sometime?" He blinked at her. "I get it if you don't."

"No," he said. "I want to. I'd like that."

"Great," she smiled.

"Can I like tell people about this date?" He smirked.

"Kevin, it was never that I was ashamed of you," she said. "I like you, I just," she said. "You're so much younger than me." He nodded and kissed her softly. "Mm," she whispered. "That's nice." He laughed. "I have to get home."

"OK," he nodded and they kissed again. She smiled and walked towards the gate to wait for the bus. She stopped seeing a car she recognized and then the boy get out of it.

"Donavan?" She whispered. He smiled and walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home for Christmas," he said. She stared at him. "Connie, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it," she crossed her arms. He sighed.

"Look, I just thought that a clean break would be good for us," he said. She stared at him again. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"So having sex with me and never speaking to me again was your way of not hurting me?" She said.

"What happened that night," he sighed, "I didn't plan for it to happen. It just did."

"I can't do this," she said. "I can't talk to you. I've been moving on with me life."

"Is there someone else?" He asked.

"Kind of," she nodded. "It's not anything yet, but I like him."

"Oh," he said. "I guess that was a chance I took, huh?" She nodded.

"Yes," she said and crossed her arms.

"So you're over it," he said. She nodded. "Then why are you still wearing the necklace I gave you this summer?" She put her hand on her neck.

"Do you want it back?" She asked, reaching around and taking it off. She dropped the perfect strand of pearls at his feet. "There." The bus pulled up.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"If you'd taken my calls maybe you'd know," she frowned getting on. He picked up the necklace and followed her. "Donavan!" He looked at her. "I don't want to see you and I'm going to Charlie and Connie's and I _know _Charlie doesn't want to see you." He swallowed. He had lurked outside of Eden Hall because he didn't want to run into TJ or Tony, knowing how protective of their female friends they were. But that was nothing compared to how either of Connie's fathers would react if they saw him.

"Fine," he said. "But can we get something to eat tomorrow. Talk?"

"Fine!" She said and sat down. He moved behind her and sat down, getting off at the first stop.

* * *

Tony and Lizzie walked into his basement, deciding to take the night off from studying. They sat down on the couch to watch a movie and he kissed her neck softly. She giggled and kissed him. Both of their shirts ended up on the floor before long. Since their big fight, Lizzie had gotten much less uptight about touching although they still hadn't had sex.

"Mm," she whimpered as they ended up on the floor and rolling so she was on top. She pushed her hair off of her face and he smiled. She looked heavenly. They kissed deeply and she gyrated on top of him.

"Lizzie," he whispered.

"Yes," she kissed him again.

"We have to stop soon," he said, "or I have to take a break."

"No," she shook her head and kissed him again.

"No?" He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said, "why should we stop?" He kissed her neck and she groaned. "Oh yes," she said. "I don't want to stop, I want you to make love to me." He rolled her over onto her back and she squeaked.

"Are you sure?" He said. She nodded and they kissed. She undid his pants. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. This Christmas

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: This Christmas**

After dinner Mikey sat out by the pool with Denise, dangling their feet in the water.

"So where's home?" He asked. She looked at him. "You said your parents couldn't come out with you."

"Right," she smiled. "North Carolina is home. What about you?"

"Maine," he said, "high school was in Minnesota."

"And who's the girl?" She asked. He looked at her. "Oh come on! You've been sending out 'I'm taken' signals all night."

"There actually isn't a girl," he said.

"Guy?" She tried.

"No," he said, "there was a girl. It's very over."

"Nothing's ever very over," she said.

"She ran away with my best friend," he said. She stared at him. "Oh no, I was cool with it, I mean, I guess. It's complicated."

"Try me," she said. "I know from complicated."

"Alright," he said, "you asked for it." She nodded. "When I was nine my parents died, and my older sister, Jaime's daughter, became my legal guardian, her husband, Jimmy, is Eva, the girl's, uncle." She nodded. "David, that's my best friend, his mom is her mom's best friend, and his uncle was one of my mom's best friends in high school. So we've all known each other for like a really long time. Anyway, when she was fourteen me and Eva got together, but then she fell in love with David and they were together for two years. Then he went to Paris for a year and wrote her a letter to break up with her. We had sex, me and Eva." She nodded. "We hooked up a few more times, but then she went to Paris and everything got weird and I told her that we couldn't ever be together and then she ran away with him."

"Wow," she said. "So, you're a martyr." He said. "You're seriously moping over a girl who you told to move on?"

"No, you don't know Eva," he said.

"I'll give you complicated," she said. "My high school boyfriend and I were in a band together and I wrote all our songs, but we said we co wrote them because you know true love forever," he laughed.

"He took the money and ran, huh?" He said.

"Yup," she nodded. "Josh is helping me get some control of them back, and hopefully I can record them first."

"You know this was a set up right?" He raised his eyebrows. "Julie's been bugging them to find me a girl."

"I sort of caught that," she said. "But I think you're kind of cute, so it's OK. Plus I'm totally attracted to emotionally damaged guys." He laughed. "And if the orphan thing wasn't scaring enough, you're hung up on an ex girlfriend. You're like the holy grail of baggage."

"You're kind of a bitch," he said.

"You learn to love it," she grinned.

* * *

TJ walked into the house and dropped his bag and then plopped on the couch. Eva was curled up in a chair with her sketch pad. It was nice having her home, even if things were still kind of tense.

"Should I cue the Brand New?" She said. He looked at her. "You've been decidedly emo."

"Thank you, I understood what you were saying." He nodded. "Stephanie kissed me and told me she was in love with me."

"Whoa," she stopped. "Why are you here and not in a backseat with her or something?" He looked at her. "You have been obsessed with Stephie since you were six and you two played after her parent's funeral! What's the problem?"

"I just broke up with Reese," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh what was that?"

"OK," she said, "you know we all think the world of Reese. She's a very nice girl."

"But," he said.

"But come on!" She groaned. "It's you and Stephanie! You're like Lucas and Peyton, it's meant to be." She stopped. "Wow, that's actually perfect! Reese can be Brooke."

"You watch too much TV," he shook his head. She looked at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Because it's Christmas," she shrugged. "And I want to make up for lost time. Did you know that Bella and Eddie were having sex?"

"No," he said, "and I didn't want to!" She sighed.

"I'm worried about her," she said. "Like since when is she all about Eddie? Isn't he supposed to be all about her? She's the one with all of the personality in the relationship."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it," he shrugged, "Demon Bella will soon return and demand her time in the spot light. Regular Bella has been around for way too long." Eva laughed. "She was crying Evie. I made her cry."

"So, go back to school and tell her that you were wrong," she shrugged. He looked at her. "Unless you're really over her."

"I'm not," he said, "I just don't know if I could do it."

"When it's right," Eva said. "It's easy." He looked at her.

"And if it's not right?" He said. "Then I take the chance of losing Steph. That's the part I'm not sure about. I've seen what losing Mikey did to you."

Lizzie and Tony lay on the floor catching their breath. Lizzie giggled.

"What's funny?" He said.

"Nothing!" She kissed him. "I'm just happy." He nodded. "I don't want to go home."

"So don't," he said. "Spend Christmas here." She laughed.

"I can't," she said. "I have to sit there while my mom makes passive aggressive remarks about David." He laughed. "I love you Tony."

"I know," he said. "I love you too." His cell phone rang and he looked at it. "It's Connie."

"Oh," she whispered, sitting up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Connie said, "I'm freaking out. I know you and Lizzie were hanging out, but Steph's busy and I can't talk to Reese!"

"No, it's OK," he said, "what's wrong?"

"I saw Donavan," she sighed, "he was here and he wants to have lunch and talk tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"She talked to Donavan," he said. Lizzie groaned and pulled her shirt on. "Cons, hold on. What are you doing?"

"We're going over there to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Lizzie said.

"Hold on," Tony said. "Me and Liz are coming over."

"OK," Connie said. "Thanks." Lizzie grabbed her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Getting the others," she said simply.

* * *

Stephanie cleaned up in the auditorium after a little kid's production of _The Nutcracker. _It had been fun to watch and to guide the little snow flakes and sugar plums through the ballet. She picked up a pink rose that had obviously fallen out of one little girl's bouquet and smelled it. She looked up hearing the door open.

"Oh," David said, "um sorry, Mrs. Germaine said I could come in a play the new grand piano, I didn't," he stopped. "Hi Steph."

"Hi," she whispered, "play, whatever, I don't care." He looked at her.

"He told her to let go," he said. Stephanie looked at him. "Eva, two years ago, while we were in Paris."

"I know," she said. "He told me."

"So then, why are you so angry at me?" He asked.

"Because!" She sighed, "you're supposed to be his best friend, and you knew he loved her and," she stopped. "I'm not angry at you, it's just the situation sucks." David nodded.

"I see," he whispered. "Did you dance tonight?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not affiliated with a studio at the moment." He nodded and sat down at the beautiful black grand piano in the orchestra pit and very carefully began playing the theme from _Swan Lake. _She smiled. "That's not going to work."

"I've heard your brother brag about how good you were dancing Odette," he said. "I want to see." He started playing it again. She looked at him.

"Give me a minute," she walked back stage and went to the small box she kept back there. She pulled her toe shoes on and walked out on to the stage. "OK," she said straightening her back.

"OK," he nodded and began the theme. She danced the tragic motions of Odette, dying for her prince. After a few minutes her phone went off.

"Hold on," she said and walked over and picked it up. "I have to go. This was fun."

"Stephie," David said as she headed out. She turned and looked at him. "It's not worth trying to ignore. Trust me, I know."

"Whatever," she said.

TJ took a deep breath and knocked on Stephanie and Reese's door. Reese opened it.

"Hi," she said surprised.

"Hi," he said. "I was wondering if we could talk." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Reese, please?"

"Fine," she said, "come in."

"I need to know if you'd be OK with something," he said. She looked at him. "With me and Steph."

"With you and Steph what?" She smiled.

"Don't play dumb," he shook his head.

"Fine," she said. "I think that it would be hard."

"For you?" He said. She nodded. "Too hard?"

"I'm tougher than I let on, you know," she said.

"Yes, I know," he grinned. "But I'd hate to hurt you, more than I already have."

"I know how you two feel about each other," she whispered, "I was always scared of it. That's why I tried to get Aaron to stay, I thought it would let me keep you a little longer."

"Yeah, I've sort of put that together," he smiled. Both of their phones went off. They looked at the text from Lizzie. "Let's go." Reese nodded and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

Stephanie had gotten to Connie and Charlie's first and was sitting waiting when Reese and TJ walked. She was surprised to see them together.

"Hi," Reese said. Stephanie smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Steph said and hugged her. After they both looked at TJ.

"Steph," he said. "I really wanted to…"

"This isn't about me and you," Stephanie shook her head. "We're here for Connie." He sighed and nodded. Lizzie and Tony walked up. "What kept you?"

"Shut up," Tony said, they wall walked in and up to Connie's room.

"OK, guys, seriously?" Connie said. "I'm upset not suicidal!" They laughed. She stopped. "The three of you are in the same room?" She pointed at TJ, Reese and Steph.

"We love you that much," Reese said and sat down and hugged her. "Sorry we've been too caught up in our own shit to take care of you!"

"It's OK," Connie said. "We haven't all hung out in so long!"

"It's Christmas," Lizzie said, "we should watch _It's A Wonderful Life _or something." Reese looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You had sex!" She squeaked. "You and Tony totally did it! Oh thank God!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Home For The Holidays

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Home For The Holidays**

Stephanie got off of a train from Boston and smiled seeing Mikey waiting for her. She ran and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're not supposed to do that remember? We're all each other's got." He smiled.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry, come on, I'm on strict orders from Jimmy to get you home right away, so obviously, we're going to the movies now and not getting home for three hours."

"You're a terrible human being," she shook her head and got into his car. "How long are you home for?"

"Just until the day after Christmas," he said. She looked at him. "Stephie, I have a job."

"You work for Aunt Jaime, you can take the whole week off," she crossed her arms.

"I hear you're going to Paris after Christmas anyway," he said. "The in crowd going international?"

"How do you know that?" She said. "It's supposed to be a surprise for Connie."

"Coach Conway and I keep in touch," he shrugged. "Julie's thinking about selling the house."

"I know, she told me," Stephanie said. "We'd split the money."

"What do you think?" He said.

"I think I don't want to sell Mom and Dad's house," she said. "And I'll find another way to pay for college." He smiled.

"That's what I said too," he nodded, "I'm glad we agree." She smiled. "Are you going to call Aaron?"

"I haven't decided yet," she whispered. "The last I saw him I was half naked on a motel bed, and yelling at him. I think it would be awkward."

"Maybe a little," he smiled.

"You're very smiley," she said. "What's going on? Did you have a particularly nasty fight with Jimmy or something?"

"Nope," he said, "just happy." She looked at him. "Stephie, I swear."

"What's her name?" She said. He looked at her. "You're you got laid happy."

"Her name is Denise Ramsey," he said, "I did not get laid, but we do have a date for New Years Eve. That should keep nosy sisters satisfied."

"Denise Ramsey?" She said. "The singer? She's really good."

"I know," he said. "Uncle Josh introduced us." Stephanie nodded. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She said. "I haven't been dating any faux indie guitar girls." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, me and TJ left things vague. We're going to see in Paris."

"Good a city as any to lose your virginity right?" He teased. She looked at him.

"I'm not going to sleep with him right away," she shook her head. "I mean, I made Aaron wait sixteen years." He smiled at her.

"My sister the good girl," he whispered.

"Mikey," she said gently, "can we skip the movie and go see Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'd like that."

* * *

"Mom," Eva walked into Cassie and Rick's room. "Can I ask for something for Christmas?"

"I've already shopped for you," Cassie said. "But what is it?"

"I need a ticket to LA for New Years," Eva said. Cassie looked at her.

"Funny," she nodded. "I remember someone saying that she wanted to come home because, and I quote, 'I want to spend time with my family and make things right?'"

"I do want to spend time with you," Eva said. "But you're not the only people I need to make things right with. And Mikey invited me and David out there, and…"

"How do we know you're going to see Mikey and not going to Fiji to paint waterfalls?" Cassie said. Eva looked at her.

"I deserved that," she said. "But Mikey didn't." Cassie sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I'll spot you half the fare, is that OK?"

"Thank you, Mommy!" Eva said and hugged her. "I promise, I'll be so good!"

* * *

Connie packed the last of her bags before getting on the plane for Paris. Gordon walked into her room.

"Hey Gordie," she said, "do you want anything specific from Paris? French porn?"

"No, you don't have to bring me a present," he said. "Donavan is downstairs." She closed her eyes. "He won't leave and mom and dad are going to be back soon."

"Right," she said. "I was five hours from not having to deal with this, you know?" He nodded and she walked downstairs. "Hi Donavan."

"You stood me up," he said. "Your grandmother would be appalled at you."

"I didn't want to see you," she said softly. He nodded. "I loved you so much, and you broke my heart. Why would I want to see you?"

"I said I was sorry," he said. "What else do you want?"

"I want to go back four months," she said, "and call my dad and have him pick me up in New Haven that night." She looked at him. "It's not fair!" He looked at her. "It's not fair that the beautiful memory I had of my first time is completely ruined!"

"Connie, I didn't know what to do!" He said.

"Then why did you promise?" She said, her eyes overflowing with tears. "Why did you say that we would always be together, and that you would write me and call me? Why didn't you give me the choice!?"

"Because I didn't want to make the choice," he said. She looked at him. "It wasn't even my choice to make, I mean my father," he swallowed, "he was saying all of these things and he got into my head."

"What kind of things?" She whispered. He looked away. "Please say that they were the kind of things along the lines of 'you should sow your wild oats in college.' Donavan, please tell me it wasn't what I think it is!"

"I don't agree," he said. "I mean, I thought I did, but then I thought about you, and I," he walked over and cupped his hands around her face.

"You didn't think I was good enough," she whispered moving his hands off of her. "I wasn't good enough for you? I'm a fucking _Vanderbilt!"_

"Connie, I said I didn't agree with him," he said. "But you're not really a Vanderbilt, not by blood!" She stared at him. "Connie, I'm so sorry that I even thought it for a second." He put his arms around her.

"No," she shook her head, and pushed him off, "don't touch me. Get out! I never want to see you ever again." He looked at her.

"Baby," he whispered, "honey, I know you're upset."

"Dude, she said leave," Gordon said walking in. "So I suggest you leave." Donavan nodded and walked out. "Connie," he said as she ran upstairs. He followed her. "He's a douche."

"He's right," she whispered. "I mean, at least from the perspective of that world. It doesn't matter that I'm debuting with the Stamford junior league in July, or that my father runs a family empire that goes back to the 1800s, I'm just the charity case that they adopted from that poor Midwestern couple who couldn't afford to keep me." Gordon stared at her. "I don't feel that way, and my parents certainly don't. But I think my grandpa does. It would explain why he spends so much more time with Trina and Aileen than me." He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're my sister," he whispered. "And I'm glad you're my family." She smiled. "Please don't have sex with Kevin before I lose my virginity, I'll never hear the end of it."

"OK," she said, "nice moment over." She pulled away. "And by the way I never intend on having sex ever again. I think I'll become a nun."

"Connie," he said, "you're not Catholic."

"No," she frowned, "but you guys are, that has to count for _something!"

* * *

_

**Please review!**


	11. Circle of Friends

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviwing! I appreciate it! Keep them coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Circle of Friends**

"Hey," Connie said popping her head into the room that TJ and Tony were going to be sharing in Paris. Just TJ was there, Tony had gone with Lizzie to some café she was obsessed with from when they came to visit David and Eva. "I have your Christmas present."

"Connie," he said, "we don't need presents."

"You all flew to Paris for me," she said, "I can give you presents." She handed him an envelope and leaned against the dresser.

"These are tickets to the Paris ballet," he said. She nodded. "I think you gave me the wrong envelope."

"I did not," she said. "My present is for you and Stephie to have a good time." He looked at her. "There'll be flowers and champagne in here for when you get."

"You guys really hate that Stephie's a virgin huh?" He said. She grinned.

"Hello?" Stephanie knocked on the door frame. TJ looked at her. It was the first he'd seen her since school ended. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing a simple pair of jeans. "Are we going or what?"

"I told my mom that I'd have lunch with her and my cousin Diane," Connie said. "You two have fun." She walked away. Stephanie smiled. They hadn't been alone together in a while.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled. "Um, do you want to go to the ballet tonight?" She looked at him. "Connie got these tickets, and I figured,"

"That Paris ballet?" She whispered. He nodded. "How did you get tickets?"

"Our friends are really meddling." He laughed. She smiled. "We don't have to."

"No, I want to," she said. "I mean, if you do. I know you don't really like,"

"No, I want to," he said, "you can explain it to me." She smiled.

"OK," she said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I didn't pack anything for the ballet," she said. "Reese and I have to go shopping now."

"OK," he smiled.

* * *

Eva and David walked carefully into the LA Sunshine.

"Hey losers!" They heard shouting.

"Mikey!" Eva squealed running and jumping into a bear hug. He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Oh God, I missed you so much, I could burst!"

"I missed you too," he whispered. "Let me look at you," he lifted her face, "God, Evie, you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Careful there," David walked over, "that's my fiancée you've got your hands all over."

"I had her first," Mikey said. She giggled. "How's it going Portman?"

"Not bad Gaffney," he nodded. "What's the deal here?"

"We're at Josh's place in LA," Mikey said. "They never got rid of it after they split and got back together."

"Cool," Eva said. "Let's go." After they drove and walked into the house.

"Hey," Denise smiled. "No traffic?"

"Nope," Mikey said and kissed her. Eva stared, "oh, um, this is Denise Ramsey. Um, this is Eva Riley and David Portman."

"Hi," Denise smiled. "It's nice to meet you both, Mike talks about you all the time."

"Uh huh," Eva said, crossing her arms. David sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"It's really nice to meet you too," David said, seeing the look on Eva's face.

"Who wants a drink?" Mikey said, sensing the tension.

"Drinks would be good," David nodded. "Evie, don't you want to help Mike with the drinks?"

"Do I?" Eva said and followed after Mike into the kitchen.

"So, she doesn't like me?" Denise grimaced.

"Don't take it personally," David shook his head. "She's really protective of him." Denise smiled.

"Mike said you were a musician?" Denise sat down on the couch. He nodded. "What instrument?"

"Piano," David said, "some guitar and I've started working with strings, but I'm horrible." She laughed.

"I played the violin when I was fourteen," she said, "I sucked." He smiled.

"You're a musician?" He said.

"Um, that's being generous," she laughed. "I sing and I play some guitar, enough to get by at open mic nights." He laughed.

"What kind of singing?" He asked.

"I used to front a punk band," she said, "but lately I've been doing more pop-country."

"Oh," he said. "That's um," he swallowed.

"Yeah, Mike mentioned you studied in Paris, so I assume you'd be unimpressed," she shrugged.

"No," he said, "hell, that kind of music paid for my education. It's just not my thing." She looked at him. "My father is a studio and touring musician."

"Oh cool," she said. "Around here?"

"He lives in Denver," he explained.

* * *

"You don't like her," Mikey said. Eva looked at him. "I can tell Evie."

"I've known her for about ten seconds," she said.

"But you don't like her," he said. "I've seen you for opinions in much shorter time spans than that." He looked at her. "Reese Layton?"

"OK, I was right about her," she said. He looked at her. "She's just so blonde!"

"You object to me dating blonde girls?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up," she said, "you're making me sound shallow." She walked back out.

"I'm not making you sound shallow," he mumbled following her. "You sound shallow."

"I heard that!" She said.

* * *

Reese and Stephanie wandered through a department store. Stephanie had bought a dress for that night but Reese said she still wanted to shop.

"You should get this," Reese said and handed Stephanie a small satin night gown.

"I don't need this," Stephanie shook her head. Reese looked at her. "I don't even wear night gowns. Does anyone?"

"TJ likes satin," Reese said. Stephanie swallowed. "I went out with him for two years."

"Oh," Stephanie said softly. "Right." Reese looked at her friend.

"He also likes naked though," Reese shrugged. "And you." Stephanie laughed.

"I don't think we're going to have sex tonight," Stephanie said.

"Oh," Reese said, "that's probably good." Stephanie looked at her. "I mean, TJ and I were really in tune with each other sexually. It might take you two a while to get there." Stephanie swallowed. She hadn't thought of that. Whenever they did it, TJ had two years of experience with Reese, who had a cruel streak and had shared plenty of their bedroom antics in pillow talk before they fell asleep. Stephanie was hardly an innocent, she and Aaron had done basically everything but have sex, but that had been different. It had been as natural as breathing, fooling around with Aaron. Towards the end it was all that was natural. She and TJ had never done more than kiss; she didn't know how anything else would feel.

* * *

David and Eva lay in bed together after making love that night. She rested her head on his chest.

"You were aggressive tonight," David whispered. She looked at him and flipped onto her stomach. "Don't get me wrong, it was fun. It was just different." She nodded and kissed him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said. "Not really." He looked at her. "What do you think of her?"

"Denise?" He asked. She nodded. "She seems nice." Eva nodded. "Her music's pretty good too. The compositions are basic but quality."

"Oh please," she begged sarcastically, "talk music theory in bed, you know how sexy I find it!" He laughed and kissed her.

"Sorry," he said. "Honey, you have to let him go." She looked at him. "He let you go, let us have this. Let him have something too."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Enough

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Enough**

TJ sat nervously in the lobby fidgeting with his tie. Stephanie said she was coming down, but he hadn't seen her yet. He felt a little stupid being as nervous as he was. He'd known Stephanie since he was six years old, and she was in love with him. She'd said so. He was taking her to see her third favorite ballet _Sleeping Beauty. _Another something she had told him once and he just remembered

"Hi," he turned around and she was standing there in a black evening gown.

"Wow," he said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said. "This is weird right?" He laughed.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird," he said. "I thought it was just me."

"No," she said. "It doesn't have to be weird. We're just hanging out, like we always do." He smiled. "In Paris, without everyone else, and you're wearing a tuxedo!"

"Yeah," he grimaced. "Well, you know,"

"This is just like that time that everyone got the stomach flu and you and I were the only ones who could go see _Cinderella _for my birthday," she said. "You'll probably fall asleep in the first act." He laughed.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go." He offered his arm and she took it.

"I'm not complaining about the tux," she said. "By the way, or the gentlemanly touches. Aaron wasn't so good at that."

"No but if you needed someone to kick some thug ass," he shrugged. "Aaron was your man." She looked at him. "Sorry, I guess I just blew the gentlemanly touches." She laughed and a cab pulled up, he opened the door.

"Just got some back," she winked, climbing in. He laughed and followed after her.

"So," he said, "_Sleeping Beauty. _Anything like the Disney movie?"

"A little," she nodded. "Actually the composers for the Disney movie used some of Tchaikovsky's themes in the music."

"See, just keep telling me things like that the whole time," he said. "I guarantee, I'll stay awake."

"I'm holding you to that," she held up her finger in his face. "Do you fall asleep when you see me dance?" He looked at her. He never fell asleep watching Stephanie dance. He watched as every inch of emotion surged through her face and body. Every hurt she'd ever felt, every joy.

"Never," he whispered and kissed her.

"Reese made me buy satin underwear," she whispered. "She said you'd like it." He frowned and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I guess I just didn't," she looked at him. "I don't want that kind of relationship with you." She looked at him and then leaned back and crossed her arms self consciously. "No, that came out wrong."

"You don't want me?" She whispered.

"No, Stephie," he said, "I've wanted you since I knew what wanting was." He looked at her, "I meant, I don't want this to be about me and you being something that we aren't."

"What are we then?" She said.

"We're me and you," he whispered. "Not you and Aaron or me and Reese. This is just us, and I don't want to try to do something that doesn't feel right, because then I might lose you, and I can't do that. I can't lose you."

"You couldn't ever," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Eva woke up in the morning and slipped quietly out of bed and saw Denise sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She took a deep breath and walked in and poured herself a cup.

"Good morning," she said softly. Denise looked at her. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" Denise said.

"For how I acted last night," Eva sighed and sat down with her. "I have been horrible lately and," she sighed. "I was rude and judgmental and you didn't deserve it."

"Oh," Denise said. "Um, OK."

"Mikey's really special," Eva said, "and I'm really protective of him, which David said he told you."

"Yeah," Denise nodded. "Eva, you have no idea how much your opinion means to him. He," she sighed, "he barely agreed to go out with me before you guys met me." Eva smiled. "He wouldn't explain to me, why you two didn't."

"It's complicated," Eva said. "We've known each other practically our whole lives. I mean, he explained, about his parents, and my Uncle?" She nodded. "And then when I was fourteen all of sudden things were different between us, and then came David and things were really different." She looked down. "I was in love with him, I've never been more sure of anything, but he," she sighed, "it never would have worked, he was right about that. I mean, we're so alike but in all of the bad ways that would kill a relationship. We both care too much about little petty things, and we're both stubborn and," she laughed. "Plus the whole mess with our family. It was too complicated. And things with David have never been complicated, we always just fit."

"That sounds nice," Denise said. Eva smiled. "You two are getting married?"

"Yes," she nodded. "As soon as my father comes around to it."

* * *

"Come on," Reese said walking into Connie's room, "we're going out dancing."

"I'm tired," Connie sighed, "I just want to relax." Reese sighed and plopped on the bed.

"I need distraction," she said. "Please? Lizzie and Tony are going, but they're going to be making out the whole time."

"You're being a really good sport," Connie said. Reese shrugged. "I mean it, I'm proud of you."

"I kind of always knew it would happen," Reese said. "I was the distraction. I didn't really expect him to choose me twice." Connie smiled. "So come on! It's France, there's no drinking age and gorgeous unshowered men to dance with."

"Fine," Connie said, "let's go."

* * *

Bella smiled walking through the mall with Eddie behind her. He let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm bored," he said. She looked at him. "What are we even doing here?"

"I'm spending my Aunt Tammy Christmas check!" Bella smiled. "Three thousand this year!"

"But I'm bored," he sat down and shrugged. "Can't you shop alone?"

"No," she sat down. "I can't."

"Can't you wait until Eva gets home then?" He sighed. "I want go home Bella."

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "Go home, I don't care." He sighed. "Go!"

"Bella," he kissed her softly. "Please?" She looked at him.

"If we go home can I pick what movie we see tomorrow?" She said.

"Absolutely," he nodded, standing up and holding his hand out. "Can we go please?" She looked at him.

"I was going to buy you something you know," she pouted, standing up and walked past him, her nose in the air. Eddie groaned and followed after her.

* * *

After the ballet TJ and Stephanie lay quietly on top of his bed together. She had her head resting on his chest and he smelled her hair and then started laughing.

"What's funny?" She asked. He looked at her and then laughed again. "TJ, what?"

"I still have to ask my parents if it's OK for me to go out with you," he said. She grinned and then started laughing. "I'm crazy in love with you, and I don't know if you can be my girlfriend because I have to ask my parents."

"Do you think they'd ever actually say no though?" She said. He shook his head.

"No," he said, "I think it's just their way of keeping tabs on what we're up to. They were kind of insane in high school." Stephanie laughed. They kissed for a few minutes and she arched her back as he climbed on top of her.

"TJ," she whispered, as he kissed her neck and chest and looked for the zipper on her dress. "Wait," she said and shook her head and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "well, I mean, I just don't think we should do that, tonight." He stopped. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Oh," she said softly, "I don't know," she said. "Aaron used to get mad."

"God, why do you go out with him for as long as you did?" He rolled over and sat up.

"Because when it was good, it was really good," she said softly. "He was my best friend, and he knew everything about me. It's hard to resist that." He nodded. "But it just wasn't enough in the end. He didn't love me enough."

"What's enough?" TJ whispered.

"I don't know," she said. "I think it just is, when it's enough, you know?" He kissed her softly.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Everybody's Fine

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them, and you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Everybody's Fine**

Stephanie wandered around a department store with Julie and Elisa over spring break, looking for a dress for the prom. Stephanie had been quiet all day while they were shopping at looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked. Stephanie looked at her. "Sweetie, is this about sex? Is TJ pressuring you?"

"God, no!" Stephanie said, "and I wouldn't talk to you about sex either, sorry." Julie laughed. "It's just this. Shopping for a prom dress."

"It's something you're supposed to do with your mom," Julie nodded. Stephanie nodded and smiled sadly.

"Did you shop for prom dresses with Mom?" Stephanie asked.

"No," Julie said. "I didn't shop for prom dresses. Tammy made me dresses, and I had no say in them." Stephanie laughed. "I'm sure she'd make you something, if you'd rather not…"

"No," Stephanie said. "I want to. Plus look at how much fun Ellie's having." Elisa was holding dresses against herself and looking in the mirror. She stopped and looked at the racks and smiled her hand landing on a rather puffy pale pink dress, adorned with a few sparkles. "I'll try this one."

"Really?" Julie said.

"Yeah," Stephanie smiled. "It's prom it's like the only occasion I get to wear a dress like this."

"OK," Julie said. Stephanie wandered back into the changing room and putt it on pulling the side zipper and then walking out. "God," Julie said. "You look beautiful. You should have been a debutante." Stephanie laughed.

"I like it Stephie," Elisa nodded. "It looks better than the other ones you tried on."

"You guys think so?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah," Julie said, "Elisa, let's go see if we can find her some shoes." Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She moved her hips back and forth gently and listened to the tulle and chiffon swish against each other and giggled.

"You look beautiful," she broke out of her reverie and saw Aaron standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She said, realizing her voice was more excited than accusatory.

"Um, my girlfriend is buying her prom dress," he said. "I'm here with her." She looked at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" She said.

"Um, yeah, do you remember Tori Shipman?" He said.

"The girl who used to wear penny loafers to kindergarten?" She laughed, "she was hard to forget." He smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"So who's the lucky guy who gets to take you out in that little piece of cloud?" He asked. She looked down. "Oh, OK then, I don't know why I asked."

"Aaron, I wanted to tell you about it a hundred times," she said. "I guess, I just, I didn't want to burden you, if that makes any sense." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Aaron!" Elisa ran over and hugged him as she and Julie walked back over.

"Hey," he said. "Hi Julie."

"Hi Aaron," she smiled. "You're here with Tori?" Aaron nodded. "You guys have fun."

"I'll see you soon," he said. "You should definitely get that dress Stephie." Stephanie smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Connie smiled following after a tour guide with Logan and Claire and Yale. She had had to pinch herself a few times over the course of the day. She was here. She was really seriously looking at this place which had been larger than life in so many ways. She had felt bad because spending the day here meant not spending a day with Kevin and they'd been practically inseparable since she got back from Paris.

"What do you think?" Claire asked. Connie smiled.

"You both know that this is what I want," Connie shrugged, "there's no reason to be nervous like Yale is auditioning or something." Logan laughed and put his arm around her. "If you two want to go walk around and find the rocks where you used to make out or whatever, I'd be OK with that."

"OK baby," Logan said and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun." Connie giggled as her parents skipped off like two kids on a first date. She was happy to be missing out on the Logan and Fitz nostalgia tour this time around. She wandered on her own for a while. She'd been visiting Yale since she was about seven, possibly earlier. She always felt at home here. She was embarrassed by the fantasies she had of walking going with Donavan to his dining club, or guzzling mimosas while watching the Wiffenpoofs before the Harvard game. But now they'd switched to showing Kevin around when he toured the school, even if he inevitably would have to go to Harvard to please Tanya's constituents, and then they'd joke around about the rivalry and where their children would go.

"Connie!" She stopped seeing Donavan walk past her and then turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Campus tour," she said. He nodded. "You look good."

"So do you," he said. "How's um, what's his face, the guy I saw you with in January?"

"Kevin," she said, "his name is Kevin, and he's great." She said. "He's really great."

"He fits real well into your new life, right?" He grinned. "The whole living with the birth parents thing."

"For your information, Kevin's mother, Tanya Suarez-Reed, is a Massachusetts state senator with a good shot at a congress seat next year." She said her voice angry and defensive, "He's practically set records at golf courses you've never even heard of."

"Isn't he a little dark for that?" Donavan asked.

"Were you a racist douche when I was dating you or is this a new development?" She crossed her arms. He shrugged. "I have to go find my parents." She walked away.

"What's he like in bed?" He called after her. "I guess since you couldn't handle a real man it's good you started taking in a boy, huh?" She turned around and walked back over and punched him in the face. Something that Gordon and Kevin had taught her to do in case she ever found herself with Donavan again.

"It took a man to teach me that," she said and turned around and saw Logan and Claire. "Mom, Dad."

"Connie," Logan said. "Why don't your mom and you go ahead and get us a table? I'd like to have a word with Donavan." Donavan was holding his lip as Connie and Claire walked off. "If you go near my daughter ever again, your life will be over McQueen and I don't mean physically. I've spent nearly thirty years becoming well liked and respected but I will bring it all down to destroy you if you ever hurt her again. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Donavan nodded.

"Good then," Logan smiled, "say hi to your folks for me."

* * *

Gordon carefully tied an apron around his waist and grabbed the large grey rectangular receptacle. He'd recently started busing tables at Mickey's, where his grandmother Casey was now the manager. He'd wanted some extra spending money that didn't come from Connie taking pity on him and splitting her Vanderbilt allowance with him.

"I just don't see why you have to go!" He stopped seeing Bella Riley and Eddie Cole sitting at a table. Bella was the one talking. "I mean, I _thought _we were going to spend break together."

"My grandma and Devon just moved into a new house, in a new city," he said. "You can come too, it'll be fun."

"Thanks, but I don't need to spend spring break in _Seattle _with your crazy grandmother eating vegan chocolate chip cookies and harnessing my chi," Bella said, "when I could be in New York with my Aunt Tammy and my cousins," she stopped, "doing fabulous New York-y things."

"Fine, but don't complain!" He said. "I don't want to spend all of break listening to your crazy aunt and your sister talk about what they thought of the new sculpture installation at The Moma."

"My family's crazy?" She said. "You're the one with all the drug addicts."

"And your mother is what?" He asked.

"My mother went through a phase when she was seventeen!" Bella said. "She never went through treatment, unlike your grandmother and your aunt."

"But your Uncle Scooter's quiet alcoholism, we all just ignore that," he nodded. She stared at him. "Whatever, I'll miss my plane if I don't go now." He stood up and walked out. Then she stared at the door.

"Um," Gordon walked over, "are you done with that?" He pointed to the half empty plate of fries in front of her.

"Yeah," she mumbled and stood up, throwing a twenty down on the table. "I'm done."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. The Homecoming

**Author's Note: Not that I don't appreciate those that have been reviewing. (I totally do! You know I adore you both!) But I know other people are reading the story. So please try to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Homecoming**

Bella, Eva and TJ sat in the living room in the building that had once been the RDC boutique, offices and Tammy and Steve's apartment, now converted to a three story home. The three of them were staying in the old apartment for break

"So, if I take a train to Connecticut, and then Boston, I can be in Bangor by morning," TJ said.

"Did Stephanie ask you to go?" Eva said. TJ frowned. She hadn't.

"Well, no," he said. "I'm surprising her."

"Bad plan," Eva stood up and went to the kitchen. "The Gaffneys don't particularly care for surprises. Plus, if she didn't ask you to visit, when she knew you'd be three trains away, it means she probably," she stopped, she realized that TJ didn't want to hear the end of that sentence.

"She doesn't want to see me?" He tried.

"Yeah," Eva nodded, "let's go with that."

"She wants to get things in line with Aaron so that they can be friends again, idiot," Bella stood up and walked into the kitchen too and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"It speaks?" Eva said and crossed her arms. Bella rolled her eyes. "What's up you butt anyway Bells?"

"Nothing," Bella said. They looked at him. "Eddie's an asshole."

"Hallelujah!" TJ said. "She finally said it!"

"Don't talk that way about my god-brother," Eva frowned. "Although I would say that lately he's been less than perfect." Bella nodded. "Honey, he gets to see Annemarie maybe every two years. You know that."

"It's not going to Seattle," she said. "It's the way he told me that it was happening, like _obviously_ I would go with him."

"Um, yeah," TJ said. "There's no reason he'd think that. Totally pulled that one out of his ass."

"If you have something to say Thomas," Bella crossed her arms and looked at him. "I suggest you say it."

"Um, where do you want me to start?" He said. "That stupid pendant you're wearing, that you _never_ take off." Bella fingered the silver disk around her neck, right now on a red ribbon to go with the tee-shirt she was wearing. "Or the whole sex at fourteen thing,"

"You were fourteen when you had sex!" Bella argued. "Are you telling me that it made you feel like you owned Reese?"

"Um, kind of," TJ nodded. "I definitely expected things of her that I don't expect of Stephie."

"That's different," Bella said, "you and Stephie are all tortured epic romance. If you're in the same room as each other you won."

"She's got you there," Eva nodded. TJ rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," TJ said shortly, cutting in. "Your life has just become very Eddie centric lately. Maybe you two should take a little break." Bella pouted thoughtfully. Maybe he was right.

* * *

"Mike, wait," Denise said, grabbing his hand as they walked from the car they rented.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you sure about this?" She said. He looked at her oddly. "Meeting your family, I mean."

"You survived Eva," he shrugged. "Julie and Jimmy will be a breeze."

"And Stephanie?" She said.

"Well, Stephanie will be more like a windy fall day," he said, "but hardly a hurricane." Denise laughed. "Come on." They walked into the house and a chocolate lab came trotting up and nuzzled Mikey and started barking. "Hey Ponyboy!" Mikey smiled and pet him.

"Ponyboy?" Denise said. Mikey looked at her. "You dog is named Ponyboy?"

"He's Jimmy's dog," Mike shrugged. "He's obsessed with _The Outsiders."_

"Oh," she nodded. "Right, that makes sense. Stay cool, Sodapop." Mikey laughed.

"Who's making the dog go nuts?" Julie asked walking downstairs, she looked. "Oh my God!" She ran and hugged him. "I wasn't sure you were ever coming home again!"

"It's good to see you too, big sister," he said. Julie let go and then stopped.

"Hi," Denise waved.

"You must be Denise," Julie said and shook her hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You too," Denise said. "Cute dog," she said.

"He's my husband's," Julie rolled her eyes. "Come in, both of you. I can squeeze Stephie and Elisa into one room, unless you two are,"

"Subtle Jules," Mikey nodded. "We can stay in my room."

"OK, great," Julie nodded. "Why don't you get settled in? I wasn't going to cook tonight, so I can't make clam chowder."

"Julie, we'll just go to the restaurant," he laughed. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard." She nodded and walked away as they walked upstairs.

"She was really mellow about us sharing a bed," Denise said surprised and plopping on Mike's bed.

"Julie and Jimmy aren't my parents," Mikey shrugged. "My dad and Julie used to fight about them sleeping together all the time. It's not a fight she and I have ever wanted to have." She nodded. Stephanie walked past the door.

"Mikey!" She squealed and ran in and hugged him.

"Hey!" He said. "God, you two are acting like I almost died or something!" She smiled. "This is Denise."

"Hi," Stephanie said. "Your album kind of blows, but I think you're really pretty."

"Um, thank you," Denise nodded. "I think. I didn't write the album. The new one's better."

"If you say so," Stephanie nodded.

"Steph, please stop being a bitch," Mikey shook his head. "She's being a bitch on purpose to see if it throws you. She does this."

"He's my brother," Stephanie smiled. "I'm protective. I'm heading out. I'm glad you're home." She hugged him again. "It was nice meeting you."

"Where are you headed?" Mike asked.

"Oh um, Aaron and I are getting coffee," she shrugged. "It's going to be awkward. But I figure we should get it out of the way."

"Sure," he nodded. "Good luck." She nodded.

"So," Denise said. "Those are your sisters?"

"Yeah," Mikey smiled. "I'm sorry." Denise laughed.

* * *

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kevin said, as he, Lizzie and Dean sat around in the Norris's living room in Chicago.

"Shoot," Lizzie said.

"Absolutely," Dean nodded.

"Lizzie, are you OK with it that your boyfriend is kinda in love with my girlfriend?" He asked. "Cause I'm not."

"Tony's not in love with Connie!" Lizzie said defensively, "they're just best friends. Like me and TJ."

"Except they haven't known each other since they were born," Dean nodded. "And Connie's hotter than you."

"Your opinion doesn't count," Lizzie rolled her eyes. Kevin went to talk. "I'm not sleeping with you, so I know what you think."

"We're not actually sleeping together yet," Kevin said.

"Oh, Gordon will be relieved," Lizzie said and stood up. "I have to go." She walked out.

"Where's she going?" Kevin asked.

"Probably to call Tony and validated her relationship," Dean shrugged. "You shouldn't freak her out like that. It's mean." Kevin grinned. "And you are sleeping with Connie."

"Yeah, but Connie doesn't want all of them to know it," Kevin shrugged, "she's kind of ashamed of me. It makes everything really sexy."

* * *

**Please Review! Please Please Please!**


	15. The Untouchables

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Is anyone else not getting email alerts? It's bumming me out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Untouchables**

"So," Aaron said. "Um, how's school?"

"School's good," she nodded and stirred her espresso carefully. She'd picked up Julie's severe caffeine addiction over the years. "What about you?"

"Good," he nodded. "It's been good. Easier than I thought it would be to get back on track." She smiled. "I wanted to make you proud of me."

"I am proud of you," she said. He smiled. "So, Tori Shipman. When did that happen?"

"After Christmas," he said. "She just kind of asked me out. What about you and," he swallowed.

"In Paris," she said. "It just sort of did. I've had feelings for him for a long time." He nodded.

"So the ten million dollar question," he said. She looked at him.

"No," she whispered. "Not yet."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You'll think it's stupid," she shrugged.

"Try me," he said.

"I needed to see you," she whispered. He looked at her. "I had to know for sure that I wasn't," she said.

"That you weren't making a mistake?" Aaron smiled. "Picking the guy who never made you worry, or stalked you," she laughed.

"When you put it that way," she said. He smiled. "It's just it was always supposed to be you. You're the first."

"Not anymore I'm not," he said. "Look, me and TJ have been fighting over you since we were kids. I'm tired of it. I want what's best for you and that's not me." She looked at him. "We're not good for each other. I think this fall proved that." She nodded. "How's Reese?"

"She's um," Stephanie struggled for words. "Well, she's doing pretty well." He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you two speaking?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "She's pretty over TJ, I think."

* * *

"God, you're beautiful," Reese smiled, looked over her shoulder at Carter as she got dressed. Carter was the perfect guy for her right now. She'd known him for years, and now he went to the University of Michigan, where he had a girlfriend, so he really wasn't looking for more than some fun over spring break. And that was exactly what had gone on between them all night. She was in Cancun with her parents and he was here on break and now they were together.

"You're not so bad yourself," she kissed him and he pulled her down onto the bed. "I really have to go, if I'm not back soon my parents will never buy the I went out for an early run and that's why I'm not in my bed." He laughed.

"That's right you have parents to answer to," he said.

"Mm, yes," she nodded. "I do indeed."

"So who's Tom?" He asked. She looked at him. "You said his name in your sleep."

"Just my ex," she said softly. "I mean, no one calls him Tom, well, I used to, when it was just us." She looked down. "I'm supposed to be over him."

"So if you're not just going to get him back?" He said. "I have trouble believing that any guy could walk away from you."

"It's not that simple," she said. "He's with my best friend now, and they're crazy about each other." She sat down. "Besides, I don't think I like having a boyfriend. I like just hanging out so much more."

"I like it too," he smiled. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Count on it," she kissed him. She walked out to her car and took out her phone. She saw that Lizzie had left her a message. She dialed and listened to the voice mail.

"Hey, this is going to sound weird. But how did you know TJ was in love with Stephanie? I mean, and how did you stay with him? Whatever, something Kevin said got stuck, I'm like freaking out. Call me, OK? I know you're in Mexico or whatever, but I'm kind of worried about you too. So just, call." She hung up. She knew Kevin was totally insecure about Connie and Tony, as was Lizzie, so if Kevin had brought that up, she was obviously freaking out. She dialed the phone and it rang a few times.

"Hi, it's Lizzie, I'm not here, duh! Leave one!" Lizzie's perky voice ran.

"Hey, it's Reese," she said. "Stop freaking out. Tony is not in love with Connie. He loves you. And I'm fine, I'm having fun, I promise. I'll see you back at school. I love you, and don't let your brothers and Kevin get you spinning."

* * *

"Hi," Denise walked downstairs after a nap, and saw Julie in the kitchen.

"Oh hi!" Julie said. "I'm sorry, Mikey ran out to do some errands for me, he didn't want to wake you."

"I figured." She nodded. "So um, where's your husband, and your kid?"

"They're in New York today," Julie said, "with his step sister and our nieces and nephews. You'll meet Jimmy and Elisa and you will be blown away." Denise laughed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh no," Denise shook her head. "I'm OK." Julie nodded. She walked over and looked at the refrigerator. "Is this them?" She asked. Julie looked at her. "Your parents?"

"My dad," Julie said. "And Elyse. Jaime is my mother."

"Right," Denise said. "I knew that. It gets confusing. And Eva is,"

"My niece," Julie laughed. "Well, Jimmy's niece." She nodded. "You met her didn't you?"

"Yes," Denise nodded. "I did meet her."

"I'll get you a cup of coffee," Julie said. "We have a lot to talk about." She poured Denise a cup of coffee. "What do you think of her?"

"OK, she's gorgeous, and funny, and perfect for him in so many ways that I could never be!" Denise sighed, "and what's with that? I mean, they're so right for each other!"

"Jimmy has one," Julie shrugged. "And so do I." Denise looked at her. "My friend Steve, who is now married to my best friend, Jimmy's step sister. We were like destined for each other, you know? He lived up the street and I used to climb in his window," she smiled softly. "We were right. But then there was Jimmy. And he and I just fit in a way that Steve and I, for all of our rightness, never did."

"And you said Jimmy has one too?" Denise said. Julie nodded. "Tell me about her."

"Elena needs to be experienced," Julie said. "She's not so much a human as a force of nature." Denise laughed. "We hated each other in high school, you know? We're friends now though. She's married to an amazing guy, who we all adore, they have a beautiful baby girl." Denise smiled. "I know he'll always love her, but that it's different than the love he and I have."

"I'm not sure I'm on that maturity level yet," Denise admitted.

"You'll get there," Julie winked. "If you love someone, and I can tell, you love my brother, which rocks, because he's a good guy, who deserves to be happy."

"He is a good guy," Denis smiled. "And I do love him." Julie smiled. "You're really easy to talk to."

"Yeah," Julie grinned. "I'm awesome. What can I say?"

* * *

"Uncle Jimmy!" Bella squealed running down the stairs at Tammy and Steve's and hugging him.

"Hey Bella," he said. "You look good."

"Thanks," she said. "Hey Elisa."

"Hi," Elisa said, crossing her arms. Bella frowned. She didn't know why, but since her last visit, her cousin had cooled significantly toward her. She'd always considered Elisa a friend in addition to family.

"I'm ready," Anne walked out. "Cal's still doing his hair."

"Shut up," Cal walked out. "What are we doing today anyway? Planetarium?"

"We'll wing it," Jimmy said. "Where's your Mom?"

"Here I am," Tammy said stretching. "How did everyone get up so early?"

"I have that effect on them," he hugged her. "Are Eva and TJ joining us?"

"They're sleeping," Bella shrugged. Jimmy nodded. "I know you wanted to grill TJ, it'll have to wait." He laughed.

"OK," he nodded. "I have Metro Cards for everyone, let's go." He herded them out and winked at Tammy. A few minutes later Eva walked downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"You just missed everyone," Tammy said.

"Mm," Eva nodded. "Bummer." Tammy laughed.

"Come here," she guided her back into the office, "there's something I want to show you." Eva nodded as Tammy flipped through a large sketch book. "Here." Eva looked at the design.

"It's beautiful," Eva said softly. "I didn't know you were doing wedding gowns again."

"It's yours if you want it," Tammy said.

"What?" Eva said. Tammy smiled at her. "Aunt Tammy! It could be years."

"I know," Tammy nodded. "And it's just one idea. There will probably be more. But it's still yours."

"Thank you!" Eva hugged her.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming guys!**


	16. Prom Night

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it! Last chapter here! I'm glad you guys liked this story. After this one, the focus is going to shift a little, the "In Crowd" while still present is going to fade into the background and it's going to be more about Bella, Eddie, Gordon, and Kevin. I've got some fun stuff planned though. Stick around.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Prom Night**

Everyone laughed, piling into a limo to head over to the junior prom. Kevin looked around, feeling a hair out of place, like he always did with Connie's friends. He glance across the limo at Jeremy, the senior from Blake who was Reese's date and the guy shrugged at him, giving him a clear "What are you gonna do man?" look, as the six Eden Hall in-crowders popped a bottle of champagne and made some inside joke toast.

"Are you OK?" Connie asked, handing him a glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, she slid her hand into his and then smiled at him, and then he actually was fine. Better than fine, he could take on the world with Connie at his side and he knew it. He looked over to Jeremy for reassurance again but since he now had his tongue squarely down Reese's throat, that wasn't happening. "So, we drink before the prom now?"

"Just the champagne," she smiled. "The after party is in this suite. A-list only, you know," she said in her mock debutante voice. He laughed and kissed her. "There is a party though. That's when we get wasted and I get sloppy and take my underwear off and throw it at you."

"Oh I love when you get like that," he nodded. She hit him in the chest. He laughed.

Stephanie snuggled her head into TJ's jacket shoulder.

"I like you in the tux," she said.

"It's very James Bond, right?" He teased.

"I was thinking Danny Ocean," she whispered, "but either works." He laughed and she kissed him.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said. "Very poofy." She giggled and they kissed more. "I love you so much." Stephanie pressed close to him as they kissed. "Mm," he said. "Stephie, what's gotten into you?"

"I guess it's just the champagne," she whispered and pulled back. She'd made her decision. The problem was getting TJ to go along with her. He'd been decidedly cold since they'd gotten back from spring break. Once they arrived at the hotel, they all filed out, got their pictures taken and went to sit at their table. They had dinner, they danced, did the whole prom thing. After a while Stephanie was tired of it. "TJ," she grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you nervous that you won't get prom queen?" She looked at him.

"No," she said. "I don't care about that." He smiled. "Can we get out of here?"

"You want to leave early?" He said. She nodded. "Why?" She kissed him softly.

"I want go to our room," she said.

"I didn't," he whispered, "I didn't want to pressure you, so I didn't get one."

"I know," she smiled. "I did," she took the key card out of her tiny purse. "I want this to happen tonight."

"We can wait a little longer," he said.

"TJ," she whispered, "I can't wait another minute, every time you touch me, it's driving me crazy. I need you." He looked at her. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," he nodded and kissed her, "OK." He took her hand and they walked outside and into the elevator. They kissed again, this time longer and he pressed her against the corner. She ran her hands over his hair. They heard it beep. "We could take it to the top." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not losing my virginity in an elevator," she looked at him.

"Right," he laughed. They walked down the hall still kissing. By the time they got to the room, his tie was undone, his shirt unbuttoned and the zipper was down on her dress. They fell back against the bed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

Bella sat quietly in her room, flipping through a photo album she'd put together from the year. What she'd talked about with Eva and TJ had stuck with her, and it was kind of true. Eddie was in every picture.

"Bella," Cassie walked in. "We're going out to dinner with the Coles, do you want to come?"

"Mom," Bella said. Cassie looked at her. "You like that Eddie and I are together, right?"

"Of course I do," Cassie said. "He makes you happy, that's all I want. It doesn't hurt the situation that his parents are our best friends." Bella laughed. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded. They walked downstairs and drove to a small restaurant. Eddie, Allie and Biff were standing outside. Eddie smiled seeing Bella get out of the car.

"Hi," he said.

"Um, we should go get a table," Rick said. The other parents nodded.

"Hi," Bella said. "I'm sorry I haven't called."

"You've been avoiding me at school too," he said. She looked at him. "Bella, did I do something wrong?"

"No," she said, "it's me, I've been kind of freaking out." He smiled. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

"So what they problem?" He asked. "Let's be together." He took her hands.

"I don't want to lose myself," she said. "I want to be us and be me at the same time, does that make any sense?" He kissed her.

"It makes perfect sense," he said. "I feel the same way." She smiled.

"So you don't mind if we don't have sex anymore?" She said. "Oh Eddie! I'm so glad." She kissed him.

"Um, what?" he said. She bounced inside.

* * *

"Hey, Conway!" Dean Norris said sitting down next to Gordon. He looked at him. "I wanted to talk to you about next years football season."

"The team sucks enough," Gordon said, "I don't need to throw games for you." Dean rolled his eyes. "That is what you wanted to ask me right?"

"Actually, I wanted to help you," Dean said. "I hear your crushing on our little Annabelle Leigh."

"Who?" Gordon said.

"Bella Riley?" Dean said. "I call her by her full name, it bugs her." Gordon nodded. "Bella doesn't like losers."

"I'm not a loser," Gordon said.

"I know that," Dean said. "Kevin knows that. But uh, Bella doesn't." Gordon frowned. "Look, Eddie Cole is a tool. I know it, her brother knows it, you know it." Gordon nodded. "Deep down, I think Bella knows it. But he wins, and not just hockey. She likes that. You don't win. Ever. We have to make you a winner."

"Why do you want to do this?" Gordon asked. "You don't even like me much."

"But I like my school," he said. "I like taking money from smug Blake kids. Eden Hall actually winning football games would be good for that. Plus it might make certain cheerleaders actually notice that you're alive." Gordon looked at him.

"I still don't get it," Gordon said. Dean nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but playing fairy godmother to Gordon Conway was a little way of showing Bella that he cared about her. That Cole kid was bad for her. Everyone could see it but her. He was going to present her with another option.

* * *

"You should know that you totally missed getting crowned prom queen," TJ said. Stephanie looked at him, all wrapped up in the sheets. "Dean and I made some threats."

"That's kind of sweet," she whispered. "But I don't care. I wanted to be here, with you." They kissed. "Was it OK?"

"Well, I rocked," he shrugged. "You were alright."

"God, you are such a jack ass," she laughed. He smiled.

"It was good," he said. "You were amazing." She blushed and he pushed her hair out of her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly and kissed him.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Mm hm," she nodded. "But I don't have a basis of comparison." He looked at her.

"I didn't compare," he said.

"Didn't you?" She said, sitting up on her elbow. He shook his head. "Then for that few minutes right after when we didn't say anything, you weren't thinking about Reese?"

"No," he laughed, "I was thinking about the summer we were eight and my parents, and Aunt Kelly and Uncle Scooter, and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Julie got that cabin on the lake, and we all stayed there."

"And the seven of us shared a room, and Bella had to have the bed or she screamed and screamed," she laughed. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because that was the first time we slept together," he said. "We shared a mattress." She smiled.

"That's right," she said. "I forgot about that. Where you in love with me then?"

"Very much so," he nodded. "I fell in love with you, at your house, the day before your parents' funeral. You were like glued to Uncle Jimmy, and you had your thumb in your mouth and for like ten minutes we were sitting, just me and you. And I ask what everything was about." She looked at him.

* * *

"_Why's everyone here?" TJ asked. Stephanie looked at him and kicked her legs._

"_My parents died." She said softly. "I'm Stephie. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Thomas James Riley," he said. "But you can call me TJ, everyone does." She nodded. "What does it mean, they died?"_

"_It means they went away," Stephie whispered. "To heaven."_

"_Oh," TJ whispered. "My Daddy used to go away to lawyer school but he always came back. I don't remember mostly cause I was a baby, but Eva said he did."_

"_Who's Eva?" She asked curiously._

"_My big sister," he said. "She's eight, she knows everything. Do you have a big sister?"_

"_Uh huh," Stephie said. "Julie. She's going to take care of me now."_

"_If you want my Mommy can give you a hug," he said. "She gives good hugs and you look like you could use a Mommy hug."_

"_That's OK," she whispered. "I don't really want hugs from other peoples mommies right now."_

"_Sure," TJ whispered. "I could hug you."_

"_That would be OK," she nodded and he hugged her._

* * *

Kevin and Lizzie walked quietly from the limo back to the dorms. He looked at her. She looked perfect in her white prom dress, her curly hair all pinned up. They were holding hands carefully.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Next year," he said.

"Mm," she nodded. "Senior year." He nodded. "Tony," she swallowed. "Do you think about college?"

"Enough that I know it's there," he sighed. "You?"

"About the same," she said. "What if we end up different places?" He put his arm around her.

"Then we do," he said. "And we see what happens, the way we always have." She smiled.

"I love you," she said. "I like us."

"Yeah, me too," he said. "So do you think TJ and Stephie did it or not?"

"God, you're worse than Reese!" She hit him in the stomach and ran ahead of him. He chased her and grabbed her around the middle and spun her in a circle. She squealed.

**The End

* * *

**

**So there it is. What's next? Watch for the updates!**


End file.
